Silver Lining
by Soapdino
Summary: [HumanStuck AU] 14 year old Eridan's father has passed away, forcing him to go and live with a relative he believes he knows from somewhere. Though sometimes life isn't always as easy as it seems. Rated M for later chapters (Multiple Trigger Warnings)
1. Emotions

**(Authors Note: This is My FIRST Homestuck Fanfiction, I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I sometimes overlook the smallest things**

**Please note that I am in year twelve this year [Last year of high school education and that updates will occur when I have time] **

**Though I answer all reviews and messages, so please R&R :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Emotions**

My father, though at times his existence could be nothing but annoying, as most kids my age think about their parents, with their annoyingly lame jokes and rules. These are the things that make them parents and although you can be angered at these actions, at some point you know that it's all for you, every breath and word. At the times you laugh it off and secretly except their love, because you feel… no you know that it will always be there for you when you crave it, or it is needed. Though what do you do when all that is taken from you? Do you cry or scream? Do you run and deny it's gone. Personally I have done all of those things at one stage, though over the short time of three months, I have come to terms with my father's death.

Although I am only fourteen years old I can, and have fully grasped the terms of death though I don't understand why fate chooses people like my father. It was claimed to be an accident, though I saw it happen and I beg to differ. That regretful day after school when the rain was light and I stayed back to participate in advanced reading classes, like I did every Tuesday for the past year. As usual I waited out the front of my high school for my father, under my green umbrella. My blonde hair avoiding the rain as did the purple streak dad dyed for me, and like the many others at my school I wore the uniform. That was a dark blue sweater, a white dress shirt, blue and white tie and classic blue slacks with black leather polished shoes. My shoulder bag sat casually over my shoulder, though it wasn't too heavy, mostly because I remember to put my books away today. Though on my face sat thick rimmed glasses that had caught some rain on them, though I ignored it as I peered around at the various puddles forming on the ground. Though my eyes caught sight of the incoming car in the distance, I immediately recognised it as my dad's, blue slick design with a purple streak over the front that stretched over the entire car. I smiled widely as I began to walk towards the car, to shorten the distance between me and the car for dad. Though as I watched my father's car pull out into the roundabout I heard an ear piercing screech as from the side as a speeding car also sped into the roundabout.

The crash happened before my eyes but I can barely remember the details, all I remember is the car hitting dad's then dad's car pushed onto the centre of the roundabout and the sharp pain of worry as my heart stopped. I remember letting go of my bag and umbrella and running, as fast as my legs could carry as I saw the man in the other car peer out of his car window, from behind the air-bag as he struggled to reach for his phone, as I could see his shaking hands. When I got there I simply stared at the crash, dads car was in a mess the whole driver's side had been pushed inwards and the airbag had been triggered and a thin mask of dust filled the air, though it was thinning due to the light rain. Without thinking I ran towards the car my dad was in there I had to get him out!

"DAD!" I screamed as I approached the driver's door and grasped the smashed handle and pulled it up in hopes of opening the door, though it allowed entrance I was too weak to pry the door open, my small fingers clutching it in hope as I peered up at the window. It was shatter but still in place I could see through it, with a panicked breath I sprinted to the passenger seat door and grabbed the wet handle and pulled it open. I stared at the crash once more, though this time the world around me fell silent, I no longer could hear the man on the phone, the blinkers from his car, the slight rev of his smashed car, not even the rain. My father strapped to his seat with the seat belt his head flung back his left arm limply laying by the gear stick his looked limp, my blue eyes grew heavy as the red splatter over his right side became visible.

"Dad?" I questioned as I peered at his ruined interior and awaited my dad's voice, or a movement, even a smug comment anything, nothing came. I shook my head and without thinking I hopped into the broken car into the passenger's seat as I hesitated as a drip entered my hearing though it wasn't the rain as my eyes averted to my father's leg. It wasn't in place, I could see a small white object piercing the materiel and a red patch forming around it as I gasped and cover my mouth. My eyes closed as if it was all a bad dream as I felt the set of tears leave my eyes as I opened them and stared at my father. His limp head flung back, his black hair covering his eyes, his purple dress shirt covered in red from the right, the same for his black and brown striped pants as I stared. I lean forward and extend my hand to my dad as I grab his left arm and shake it.

"Wake up dad, you have to" I manage to whimper out as I receive no response, the sick feeling returns as I shake harder as if he didn't feel it.

"WAKE UP" I scream louder as my eyes seal themselves shut as I shake his arm and shake my head as my stomach burns and my eyes drip.

"please…"

That's when everything went dark and flashes of moments occur in my head, being ripped from the car, screaming of course. Tears following the ambulance and medical team examining me. The man telling the police what happened my stomach curling into a million knots of pain and finally being driven home by a stranger. Turns out this stranger was a child service's women who claimed that everything was going to be okay. It was not, you see this woman, had the task of caring for me for the next three months as she tracked down any sort of family of mine that I could be given to as their child. I hated her always trying to cuddle me and get me to talk, I refused her, despised her, why couldn't anyone just realise I wanted to be left alone? That the countless night I spent awake, crying, clinging to any item I could that reminded me of my dad, was all the help I needed.

A few weeks after his passing, I was taken to his funeral, there was barley a crowd. A few of my dad's friends, his boss and me. Although there was another attendant but I couldn't make out his face as he hid under a black hoodie, not that I cared. Though I did cry again when I watched him being buried, but that's just another sob story.

Soon enough I was receiving school work in the mail and shitty hand drawn cards from my class mates. I ignored all this pity, I hated it as did I grow to hate myself and everyone who was involved in the accident. Especially the man who actually hit my father's car, turns out he was intoxicated and speeding, though he got off with rehab charges. No matter how hard you tried you don't think you would ever be able to forgive him, that bastard.

Though now, when I thought my world couldn't get any worst that moronic lady found out about some family you apparently have and confirms with the court and the personal that I have been granted custody for. Despite the slight happiness about finding out you are not going to be sent to a foster home you dread meeting this man. You also dread the fact that your moving a good two hours away from you hometown just to live with him, though it might be a nice change. This leads you to your current state, packing your suitcase and heading over to meet this stranger. Your larger items have already been delivered at the house and you are left with your final bag as you peer around your basically empty room. You catch sigh of yourself in the mirror, blonde hair, glasses, black sweater and purple jeans. Though you peer away as your eyes set on the blue and black scarf around your neck, its dads favourite, you stole it before his belongings were taken away. You are slightly pleased as you roll you suitcase towards the door, where the car awaits to take you away. You glance about your father's house one last time and try not to think about him as you sigh and stare towards the car out front as you exit the house. With a sigh you close the door behind you and begin your descent towards the open car door as you grip your suitcase's handle tightly and you stomach rolls.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are shit scared.


	2. Meeting

The car ride over was long and quite boring, that women in the front was constantly reassuring Eridan that she had met the man he would be staying with and that he would make a great parental figure in his life. Though her words made Eridan realise that this man must have been related to him in some kind of way, could he be a long lost uncle or a grandparent? The two hours Eridan was in that car he were thinking and contemplating in his mind, and mostly hoping that whoever and where ever you were going it would be good enough for him to stay until he finished high school and could live alone. These uncertain thoughts however continuously made his hands tremble and he found himself not able to sit still as he peered around the car, though he wouldn't let that women see his fear, he couldn't trust her to take it in the right way. As the car pulled up Eridan's heart stopped for a second as his eyes dared to peer at the residents to the side, it wasn't even a house it was an apartment building, and a middle class one at that. How could this woman who was now smiling at him ever believe this area was appropriate for a child to live in?

"We're here Eridan, come on" She smiled out as she exited the car and took the time to approach his door and open it for him as he gripped the suitcase and slowly made his way out of the car, due to his focus on the new cruddy surroundings. She closed the door behind Eridan and grinned as she edged him towards the door in which is big and opened, most likely during the day only. Though once he stepped inside the building the atmosphere is gross, yucky yellow covered walls with small bits off graffiti and a strange stench coming from them. Though the lady over looks these details as she waits for the elevator, which he can see is an awkward brown colour with various scratch marks over the paint which made him quiet uneasy as the doors opened and she stepped in and awaited him to join her as he peered about the small room and entered. She pushes the button labelled seventeen as he peered about the room; it's got a weird yellow light that reflects the worst urine colour into the room, along with a foggy mirror that has obviously never been cleaned. The walls also have those weird graffiti signs and smells slightly of garlic and some other damp odd smell, though as the doors open a hallway is revealed, blue carpet grey walls, graffiti, though it doesn't smell too bad it instead smells of cologne and some kind of cooking. There are only four doors down this hallway, each with their own designated number though they look quite large, as they are spread apart quite a lot. The stairwell is at the end of the long hallway and it looks to go up and down though the women starts to wonder down the hallway as Eridan quickly paced behind her. She passes the first set of doors and continues to the second door on the right that is clearly labelled "45" as she raises her hand and knocks carefully. Eridan snapped to attention as his eyes faced the door this is it, the moment he met his new guardian, his heart pounded heavily in his chest as he swore he was about to vomit, he clutched his suitcase as he heard footsteps coming towards the door and he stared intently. The silver handle turned as Eridan gulped and the door was pulled open and the contents of the room are revealed along with a tall man as his eyes widen.

His tall structure reminded Eridan of his father, though his hair is a dirty blonde almost like his though it was slicked back, his face sharp and alert like his dad with piercing green eyes. Slight stubble was forming on his cheeks, a tight white shirt and casual skinny jeans hanging low on his hips revealing his stomach ever so slightly as the man stood with no shoes. He turned from the lady and his eyes gazed over and into Eridan's as he took a step back from this sudden intimidation as a smirk forms over the man's face and he gazes back up at the lady.

"Thanks I'll take him from ere'" His voice, it matched one that you would hear from a greaser back in the day, like that guy from the movie grease. Though it struck something in Eridan as the lady nodded and gave him a small pat on the back as the man stepped out of the doorway for him to enter, He had heard this voice before. Though Eridan shoved that thought aside as he stared about the new house, it was quite large for an apartment. Blue soft carpet, with grey walls, it smelt like the cologne from the hallway and was rather warm. The living room and kitchen where somewhat together as there was no door between them, though a large TV was in the living room and various devises were scattered on the floor near it. The couch was black and leathery and had fluffy blue and red pillows on it, with a nice rug spread out in front of it, and a computer set up close to the door. There wasn't much more he could see but a few doors off too the right had him curious as he heard the man's conversation with the lady cease and both sets of eyes turned to him as he turned to the pair.

"Goodbye Eridan I hope you like it here, if you have any worries you have my number sweetie" She said with a wave as the man gave her a nod as she smiled and turned to leave. Eridan didn't say a word, he didn't care about her, and she was only doing her job, though when the man closed the door he couldn't help but long for her to return. The two of them stood in silence for a moment before he sighed and slicked back his blonde hair with his hand before his eyes locked onto Eridan again.

"Hey kid, the names Cronus" he frowned out as Eridan watched him extend his hand to him as if he wanted to shake Eridan's as he raised an eyebrow and carefully reach over and shook his hand, in which is much bigger than his.

"Eridan" Eridan whispered out as he nodded and peered around the apartment and sighed loudly as Eridan's eyes find themselves locked on his.

"Vwell Eridan, this is you new place or vwhatevwer, your shits in that room though your bed isn't going to be set up till tomorrow, cause I'm gettin' my friend Mituna to do it so." Cronus sighed out as Eridan turned to look at the door he pointed out and immediately began to march towards it as he followed Eridan slowly as he opened the door. Cronus pressed against Eridan slightly as he leant over to turn on the light as Eridan's belongings were revealed in there boxes though his bed was in pieces off to the side. Eridan walked in and placed his suitcase in the middle of the room and turned back to look at the man who is broadly looking at him.

"So yeah, you might vwant to un pack or somefin' and you can sleep in my bed tonight, and yeah" Cronus's voice seemed distant as Eridan simply nodded and started unpacking as Cronus closed over the door and left Eridan to unpack his things, though he froze. This house was alright though Cronus didn't seem like the type of man who liked, let alone, would ever have kids, there had to be a reason that he had accepted Eridan. Also that weird feeling that Eridan was getting, about knowing he has heard his voice before had him stumped, who was he and where did he know him from? Though that could all wait, he was going to calm down and unpack; he had to at least give Cronus a chance, well he didn't have a choice this is all he has got now.


	3. Too Perfect

**(Authors Note: SHOUT OUT TO USER TheRealKira! I'm going to try and import some fish puns for you haha, but since it's a Human!stuck AU I didn't feel the need to incorporate them into the story.**

**Keep the R&R coming, thank's for staying with me!)**

* * *

Eridan made a quick job of unpacking his things, mostly because his room was not in a state that would allow him to unpack. His bed wasn't set up his drawers were in the corner and his boxes were taped together tightly, and it would take him more then a couple of hours to unpack. Though as he stared about her heard the TV in the room next to him turn on, which snapped him from his re-modelling trance as he peered down at his suitcase full of clothes. He has taken out his knick-nack's, such as his books and his favourite plush toy which was a white elagant seahorse, though he had no idea what to do now. He didn't want to leave his room, because he would disturb Cronus though he couldn't unpack without his room set up properly, he has hit a stand still. With that comfrimed Eridan frowned as he peered down at the large scarf around his neck and gave it a soft stroke, it reminded him of his dad, it made him feel safe, calm and somewhat glad that someone had taken him in, even if he was rather intimidating. Eridan sighed once more as he un-wrapped the scarf from his neck and curled it into a pile on the floor, and slowly lowered his head to it as he slid his eyes closed and took a sigh, he was safe, for now.

Though his sleep was short lived as he felt a nudge at his shoulder and his eyes slid open to reveal a blurred side-on figure as he sat up and rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Vwell the kid livwes" The figures voice filled the empty room as eridan confirmed it to be Cronus as he padded around for his glasses in which must of fallen off when he had drifted off. As he slipped them on he stared up as Cronus stood in front of him and peered around the room with a smirk on his lips.

"Nice job kid" Eridan could feel the sarcasm drip from his tone as Eridan stood and respectably brushed himself off. Eridan didn't say anything instead he just peered away as the room fell silent and quiet awkward as Cronus cleared his throat.

"Anyvway I came in ere to ask you if you vwanted anyfin' specific for dinner? Or do kids like you eat vwhatewer?" He asked as he placed his hands in his pockets and sighed slightly as Cronus's eyes locked with eridan's. Eridan froze as he gazed at his eyes, he wasn't sure how to answer, what would trigger this mans anger, or what did he actually wanted for dinner.

"Uh, kid I'm vwaitn'" Cronus asked with in a small sigh as Eridan peered down and stared at his feet as he thought, he had no idea what to say.

"Kid, do you eat pizza… okay then an easy question, vwhat type of pizza do you want?" Eridan peered up slightly as cronus was still staring down at him as Eridan peered away.

"margarita, please" Eridan croaked out as Cronus gave a nod to the nervous boy as he turned to leave but paused and gave a glance at the boy who peered up at him.

"I'm goin' to, you knowv pick it up once I call for it so, don't leavwe the house or nothfin'" Eridan simply stared at the man as he turned and left the room, closing over the door slightly as it started to re-open moments later as Eridan peered up at the half opened door and watched as Cronus grabbed his phone. Moments later it was to his ear as eridan watched Cronus until he was too far out of veiw, though he listened in.

"Hey bud, yeah... the usual … haha shut your fuckin face… you're a fat ass, oh shit that's right Maragarita pizza, yeah… nah man I havwe a kid novw. It's not mine, shut up I'll tell you soon… yeah you too" Eridan heard a click and some rustling come from the other side of the room before he watched cronus walk past his veiw point, now with a leather jacket over his shoulders and some keys and cigarettes in hand. Eridan watched for as long as he could before cronus disappeared to the side again as the door opened and closed, though Eridan waited until he heard the click of the door locking before taking a long and deep breath.

"W-wait" Eridan mumbled quietly to himself as he realised, he was now all alone, in a strange apartment, in a dodgy area, without an adult. His thoughts ceased though as he exited his room and quickly made a break for the door as he turned the handle to make sure it was locked. It was.

"Pheww" Eridan sighed out as he turned to the contents of the strange new house as he took this time to investigate. First off he jumped onto the black computer chair and wiggled the mouse on the mousepad, the computer required a password though the lock display picture was a picture of Cronus and some stange man, it was a teribble selfy. The strange man had shaggy black hair that reached down to his strange blue and red glasses that were more like protection glasses you would buy when buying a welder. He also wore a Yellow top as he was obiously holding the camera at a funny angle, as cronus was laughing behind him. Though he brushed it off, it must of been Cronus's friend so it didn't really matter to him. So he jumped off the chair and inspected the clutter of cords and wires in front of the TV, there was an xbox 360 and ontop of that there was a blue-ray player. A gamecube was set off to the side of those two and various amounts off DVD's where placed between the gap, filling it to the brim. It calmed Eridan slightly, maybe Cronus wasn't such a bad guy, and with that he turned and walked into the kitchen. There was an odd smell though he brushed it off as nothing as he opened the fridge for further inspection.

Juice, milk and a lot of alcohol, the fridges doors where lined with it and the shelves where pretty bare though there was a couple of can's of soda there. Eridan thought about taking one but decided against it as he closed over the fridge with a sigh. He then went through the almost bare cupboards, there wasn't really anything except some chip packets and cereal, though Eridan guessed you just don't eat a lot when you lived alone. Though as he was about to end his search the door by the TV caught his eye, that was Cronus's room. Eridan slowly began to approach the room, because well Cronus did say that /eridan could sleep there, so that was almost an entry pass… wasn't it?

Eridan gulped as he reached out and grabbed the handle and gave it a twist before entering. The rooms walls were a royal purple and quiet appealing to eridan as the floor was a deep blue and matched the purple perfectly. There was a large bed in the centre of the room, looked to be a king sized from where he was standing, two bedside tables and a lamp on either one. Though the room looked appealing the smell of it was quite odd, it was a mix of cologne, sweat and some kind of tobacco. It was quite off putting but eridan continued as he entered he noticed another two doors in which he guess was the ensuite and the wardrobe. Eridan marched into the ensuite which he noted to be the only bathroom in the house sadly as he peered about. The tiles where a bright white with a nice purple line through a row of them, the shower looked roomy and had various hair products awaiting use at the bottom. The toilet was, well a toilet and the bench had a bunch of hair product and sprays and simple toiletries, with that said eridan leant down to the dark brown draws and opened them.

"What the—" His eyes stared at the object as he gulped and covered his mouth, yes there was some more sprays and gels and combs but off to the side slightly was a fold over bag and a discarded empty syringe. Eridan simply stared as he felt the need to move it but couldn't bring himself to as he stood and quickly closed over the door. Was Cronus on drugs or something? How could that lady not of known about the obvious needle in there beforehand? Eridan gulped before exiting his nerves setting in as he exited the room completely and quickly pacing back to "his" room as he closed over the door completely. The was definately NOT the kind of thing that Eridan wanted to see on his first day at Cronus's house, though his thoughts travelled to the bag it was next too. Did Cronus have more in there, maybe it was just shavers, Cronus did need a shave, so you never know.

"I'm an idiot.." Eridan whispered to himself as he thought about his previous thoughts with a chuckle. They were definately more needles, or something else, though who leaves that kinda crap out especially on the day you are burdened with a child? Eridan simply brushed the thought from his mind as he looked down at the discarded scarf and plush as he grasped the scarf and gave it a good swing around his neck with a sigh as he inhaled the faint scent of his father. He felt more relaxed as it coiled his neck skin though as he walked past his suit case his thoughts continued back to the bathroom as he felt slightly ill. Eridan sat against one of the boxes and peered up at his blind covered window, though he could tell it was late as the general darkness beamed out from under it, though Eridan leant his head back against the box.

"Give him a chance" Eirdan sighed out as he closed his eyes, he had to, because he had no choice.


	4. Newcomers

The sound of the door opening sprung Eridan from his thoughts once more as he sat up slightly from his slouched position against the box. It took a good three minutes of listening to shuffling from the other rooms until there was a knock at his door before it opened slightly to reveal Cronus's dirty blonde hair as he peered around to spot Eridan on the floor by his box.

"Ey kid, I got the pizza you vwanted" Cronus offered as he slipped further into the room until he had opened the door completely and was revealed to be holding a red box that smelt of pizza. Eridan simply peered up at the man, scanning the mans features once more, this time for drug use. His eyes seemed fine although now that Eridan really looked he seemed kind of pale but he didn't look sick, it was hard to tell anything else due to the fact that he was currently wearing that leather jacket he had grabbed beforehand. Cronus's features tightened at this sudden examination the younger male was giving him, it was starting to piss him off, as those judgmental eyes scanned him.

"So are you just gonna stare at me or are you going to come out and eat?" Cronus questioned with a certain stern tone to his voice as Eridan stood and nodded as he approached the taller man as Cronus held out the pizza. Eridan reached out and grasped the box as he kept his eyes off Cronus as he gently took the box, but instead of moving he waited as Cronus examined the young boy before giving a scoff and turning to return to his couch. Eridan followed silently, Cronus's intimidating attitude was really getting to him, he was scared of Cronus, he was scared of living with the stranger.

"Kid, yeah are you just going to stand there or are you goin' to sit dovwn?" He questioned as Eridan quickly scurried to the leathery coach as he sat away from the other man and waited for Cronus to start eating before he did. He watched Cronus stretch and lift his shoe-less feet up and onto the small living room table with a yawn before reaching over and grabbing and opening his pizza box and started eating quietly as he switched on the TV. The two ate in silence as Cronus dug into his seafood pizza as Eridan nibbled at his pizza, he only got through two pieces before his stomach felt extremely ill. He waited for Cronus to stop eating before he peered over at the other man, as their eyes locked again.

"You're done? That's all you vwant?" Cronus questioned before sighing to himself.

"I forgot you don't talk too much" Eridan simply peered away as Cronus stood from the couch and reached over and grabbed the pizza box.

"Vwell it's in the fridge if you vwant to heat it up" Cronus informed knowing he would get no response as he returned to the couch and dropped a soda beside Eridan as he received a startled flinch from Eridan.

"Calm dowvn kid it's just a Soda" Cronus smirked out as Eridan gave the soda a gaze before gazing at Cronus for a moment, it was far too late at night for him to be drinking Soda. Though Cronus just popped his own Soda open and continued to watch the TV as Eridan peered off and stared at his room, he just wanted to sleep. It took a whole twenty minutes before Cronus realised where Eridan was staring before he cleared his throat.

"Kid, you can go to bed if you want, just go ahead and get changed and my bed is awaiting" Cronus smirked out as Eridan simply nodded as he hesitated before standing leaving his soda on the couch and returning to his bedroom. Once behind the door he let out a mighty sigh before rustling his hair, he hoped that the awkward silence between the two would settle soon and Eridan would stop being so afraid of him. Eridan simply shook his head as he began to remove his clothes, being sure to fold them and place them in his suitcase perfectly, until he was standing in his purple fish patterned boxers. He was sure to swing his fathers scarf around his neck before grasping his sea horse plush and taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. If he was quick enough he could avoid Cronus's gaze before bed, with that said he turned and opened the door and hurried to his room as fast as he could without making it too obvious as Cronus watched his every move before Eridan escaped into the odd smelling room again. He quickly climbed onto the bed and slipped under the silky sheets, which were surprisingly comfortable and reminded him of his fathers, though that thought slipped his mind instantly, as the door slowly opened. Cronus peered into the room as Eridan closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep although Cronus knew better.

"Uh kid, you better take your glasses off" Cronus frowned out as Eridans eyes snapped open and watched the older man carefully as Cronus's large hand gripped the glasses softly and removed them off to the side as he examined the young boy.

"That scarf too" Eridan watched the blurry hand reach out as his eyes widened and he jumped up defensively.

"I'll do it.. please" Eridan begged as he watched the older man's hand retract and form into a shrug as he removed his fathers scarf and coiled it up to his body as he laid down once more. He felt Cronus reach down and grab the blanket and pull it over him.

"Goodnight kid" Cronus grumbled out as Eridan closed his eyes as his stomach fell, he just wanted Cronus to leave, he felt sick and awkward as Cronus took the hint and decided to leave without a word. Eridan immediately opened his eyes and frowned , his stomach was playing up on him, it was going to be a long night for Eridan.

A long night it was, Eridan hadn't slept well, so unwell that he was able to stay up late enough that he had heard Cronus turn off the TV, although he finally managed to drift off.

Right now his eyes were currently open and staring at the blurred side table draw where his glasses were sitting. The sun was up and shining through the bottom of the closed blinds, though it wasn't too bright, it must be early morning. Eridan sat up and grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose with a yawn, though as the room came into his vision he realised that this wasn't his home it was Cronus's and a frown partook his features. He quickly removed himself and his items from the bed as he quietly opened the bedroom door and peered out, straight towards the couch as his eyes fell on the sleeping older male as he let out a sigh of relief. The other males breaths where loud and filled the quiet apartment, Eridan took this chance to sneak back into the room with his suitcase and raid it for today's outfit. It took him a good twenty minutes before he decided on a pair of white jeans, and a purple shirt with a white splatter over the shoulder that resembled a seahorse. He paused as he held the items of clothing and peered at his door, should he wake Cronus to ask for a shower? Eridan shook his head as he exited the room and returned to the bathroom without disturbing the sleeping male on the couch as he did. He found a clean towel beside the shower that he checked for any wetness or dirt, it seemed legit. Though his shower was short lived as he couldn't help but feel awkward like one does when showering at a friends house. After his far too short shower Eridan quickly changed into the clothes he had selected earlier and shuffled out of the bathroom carrying his clothing and towel as he did, not knowing where to put his Laundry. Next Eridan proceeded to grab his hair products and made his way back into the bathroom again. After a short half an hour or so he was ready for his day, though what tasks lay ahead of him on this day he did know, but like always he was prepared. He left his hair products to the side of the bench in the bathroom away from Cronus's messy side as he left the bathroom for what he hoped to be the last time that day. So with his morning routine complete Eridan returned to his room and began to fold his laundry whilst being sure to swing his father's scarf around his neck. His stomach let out a groan as he finished up organising his already organised stuff, but he didn't want to leave his room again before Cronus awoke, just then a sudden sound at the front door made him leave his folded items and stand.

"Knock Knock" Eridan froze as he opened his door slightly and peered over at the door as he heard a groan emit from Cronus but no movement as the noise occurred again.

"KNOCK KNOCK" Eridan flinched back this time at the more aggressive knocking as a frustrated sigh was heard from outside the door, and the fumble of keys was heard. Eridan continued to peek through the gap in the door as the lock clicked over and the door opened.

"Cronus?" Eridan's eyes widened as he peered at the man, it was the shaggy haired man from the image on the computer though he was wearing a yellow tee shirt with a symbol he didn't recognise on it and simple black jeans with yellow converse. As he stepped further into the house a second shorter male entered the household. He looked to be around the same age as Eridan though he could tell he was slightly taller from here, he had black hair much shorter than the other man. He wore similar red-blue shades over his face though these where more oval and normal looking than the other mans, and he wore a black shirt with a white band name across it and baggy grey jeans. Eridan didn't like his taste in fashion although he seemed like an alright guy besides the fact his face was completely focused on the DS in front of his face.

"Oh come on Cronuth" The older male spoke out in a thick lisp as he approached the couch, though Eridan lost sight of him and instead kept his eyes on the gamer who gently closed over the door with his foot, but stayed fixated on his game.

"Cronuth, get up it'th eleven thirty!" The older man called out as Eridan backed away from his door slightly as it moved back with the wind from his movement as the other boy peered up from his DS and his miss matched glasses locked with Eridans eyes as Eridan quickly turned and moved out of sight of the boy.

"Nrghh Mituna…?" Eridan recognised Cronus's voice as he heard shuffling coming from the couch as he hid behind the door.

"Cronuth theriouthly get up, do you want me to make thith bed or… thpeaking of which where ith he?" The older male that Cronus had referred to as Mituna asked curiously as Eridan grabbed onto his scarf and closed his eyes.

Father Give Me Strength.


	5. Friends?

**(Authors note: This is Mituna BEFORE the accident so he still has the lisp but isn't too broken.**

**If you don't like the way I write the lisp please say so and I can remove it and re-type it =c=**

**I hope you like ittttt R&R and Sollux will continue to be awesome)**

* * *

Both rooms fell silent as Eridan's eyes snapped open as he began to feel nervous about meeting the two strange boys.

"he's asleep" Cronus groaned out as Eridan heard shuffling from the couch and the older man's footsteps head towards Cronus's room. The steps continued into Cronus's room but soon exited and returned to the couch.

"he'th not in your room cro" Mituna's voice rings out as the shuffling on the couch continues as Eridan frowned and as he took a deep breath before turning to leave the room.

"AHH COD" Eridan's voice screamed out as he fell back onto his back as he stared at the crack in the door. The younger male with the DS had moved right to the door and had scared Eridan when he had gone to peek out of the door again.

"tholluth! What are you doing!?" Mituna's voice called as Eridan caught his breath as the boy referred to as "Sollux" peered back at Mituna.

"Hith in here" Sollux bluntly answered as Eridan heard footsteps approaching as he quickly stood and brushed himself off. Mituna quickly became visible through the door as he peered in at Eridan who gave him a glance.

"Thit… Cro he lookth juth like you" Mituna chuckled out as Eridan scoffed and watched as Mituna left the doorway to return back to Cronus as Eridan emerged from the darker room looking down at his feet as he did. Sollux kind of backed away from him as Eridan simply looked up and over at the couch where Mituna was shoving Cronus's shoulder.

"Look at that cro, hith all up and ready for today and you on your couch thmelling up the place" Mituna informed Cronus as Eridan watched the older man sit up on the couch. He had to swallow his laughter as he spotted the other man's hair that was completely messy and sticking out all over the place.

"Shut up Mituna" Cronus growled loudly as he grabbed his head and groaned loudly as he got up off his couch and groaned, he seemed to be suffering some kind of hangover.

"Just go get started on the fucking bed and I'll get started on giving a shit about that kid" Cronus groaned out as Eridan's heart sank slightly, Cronus's seemed angry not like yesterday when he was all laid back.

"Fine Athhole, but thith ith the latht time I take time out of my thaturday to help you" Mintuna grunted in a more pissed off tone as Cronus pushed past him towards the bathroom with a small grunt in response to Mituna's threat. Mituna grumbled and began to mumble under his breath as he brushed past Eridan, he smelt of honey, and entered Eridan's room. Eridan simply stood out in the apartment and was unsure of where he should go as he turned to face his room maybe he should go help Mituna.

"I wouldn't if I wath you" Sollux quickly added before Eridan froze and turned to the slightly lisping boy with a confused glance.

"Mituna ith very bipolar, when he mumbles hith in a bad mood and won't hesitate to thnap at you" Sollux informed the shorter boy as Eridan gulped and began to play with the seam of his shirt slightly. He watched as Sollux simply strolled through the apartment and took a seat upon the leather couch as he kicked the Cronus smelling blankets and pillows to the floor as he closed the Ds he was previously playing with and set it aside and casually flicked on the TV and began to channel surf. Eridan was taken aback by the boy's carefree attitude as he contemplated joining Sollux on the couch, though before he could decide Sollux spoke up.

"Hey, Eridan is it? Yeah go get me a Soda" Sollux almost demanded as Eridan peered up at the relaxing male. It irritated Eridan that Sollux had just met him and already was ordering him around, but Eridan didn't really want to make enemies with the first boy of his age. With those thoughts in his mind he proceeded to the kitchen and grabbed a Soda for Sollux before returning to the couch and handing Sollux the Soda.

"Thankth" Sollux said with a slight grin towards Eridan, though Eridan found himself staring at the taller males lip, on the right side there was a white scar. It wasn't very long though it was noticeable when facing the boy head on, Eridan frowned at the line as Sollux raised an eyebrow at Eridan.

"Are you juth going to stare at me or sit down?" Eridan peered off to the side as he simply moved to the other side of the couch as Sollux settled for some kind of cartoon in which Eridan didn't recognise.

The two sat in silence for a while as Sollux changed the channel every now and then although Eridan was spacing out. After some time Cronus appeared from his room wearing some tight blue jeans with another plain white shirt with his hair all fixed and slicked back. A lit smoke hanging from his lips as his green eyes examined the two youngsters on the couch and gave them a strange look before continuing into the other room. Eridan didn't understand how Cronus could change so much in a span of a couple of hours, it was really unsettling. Eridan just kept staring over at the door as he found no interest in the television shows.

* * *

As the door opened again Eridan peered away as he heard a chuckle coming from the room as the two men exited. Cronus had his hands around Mituna's waist as he was grumbling into his ear as Mituna chuckled slightly. Eridan peered away as the two men awkwardly exited Eridan's room as Cronus refused to let go, Mituna grumbled something to Cronus as the now content looking man smirked over at the two kids on the couch.

"Hey Sol" Cronus called out with a grin as Mituna pushed away from Cronus slightly as Sollux peered over at the two men with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you take Eridan out for a bit ey? Show him were the cool cats hang?" Cronus smirked out as Sollux rolled his eyes under his glassed shades before grabbing his DS and jumping off the couch.

"thure thing cronuth but it'th going to coth you" Sollux informed the older male as Eridan found himself just staring off to the side.

"Sure kid come ere'" Cronus smirked out as he reached away from Mituna and into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet as Sollux approached the two.

"Have fun Kid" Cronus said as he gave Sollux a nod, before Sollux turned to Eridan and sighed.

"tho are you coming?" Sollux questioned as Eridan peered up at him and gulped slightly, he didn't want to stay because he seemed unwanted though he wasn't sure about how much he trusted Sollux either, though as all the sets of eyes fell on him he stood. Without a word he got up and headed into the door behind the couple and slipped on his shoes and grabbed his phone. Eridan then returned to the outside of the room and immediately paced to Sollux's side.

"You to be careful now, thol you take care of Eridan" Mituna informed as Sollux simply nodded as he opened the front door and held it open for Eridan, showing how "careful" he would be as Eridan gladly walked through it.

"Click" Sollux pulled the door closed as he peered over at Eridan slightly to see the other kid peering about like a lost child as he clenched to the scarf around his neck. With another loud sigh Sollux began to walk down the hallway towards the elevator Eridan had come up from without warning, though Eridan did manage to keep up. As they waited for the Elevator Sollux checked his phone for the time and decided to send a text message to his friends to see who was out and inform them of the new kid on the block as Eridan couldn't help but scoff at the old flip top phone Sollux had. He could see the worn down sides and clipped corner though when Sollux peered up at him when he scoffed Eridan peered away. He had to become friends with Sollux, he was the only other kid he knew so he had to be nice.

"thcoffing every time you thee thomething that'th not ath glamorouth ath you are will earn you a punch in the facth" Sollux smirked out to Eridan, was that a threat?

"Sorry it's just that … I can't remember the last time I had seen a phone like that"

"BING" the elevator arrived as the boys stepped into it and Sollux pocketed his phone with a raised eyebrow.

"Well welcome to the new neighbourhood were the wall'th aren't covered in gold and you have to fend for yourthelf." Sollux informed Eridan as the elevator fell silent. Eridan reached into his pocket and peered at his phone, it was the latest Iphone, his dad had gotten it for him for attending after school classes. He was so happy the day he had gotten it but now it was just a reminder,

"What'th your number?" Sollux asked as Eridan snapped out of his thoughts and peered over at the boy who was staring down at his old phone.

"W-what? W-why?" Eridan questioned as he whipped out his phone and unlocked it as Sollux's eye's peered over at the phone, his eyebrows raised.

"BONG" the elevator doors opened and Sollux stepped out and Eridan followed close behind though both boys stopped in front of the elevator.

"Becauthe I have a feeling that you're going to need it." Sollux sighed out as Eridan passed the other boy his classy phone and gave him a little grin.

"W-well thanks just type it in a-"

"juth becauthe I don't have an Iphone doethn't mean I don't know how to uthe one" Sollux informed Eridan as he quickly punched in his number and sent himself a text message. He gave the phone one last longing glance before handing it back to Eridan and rubbing the back of his head as he peered around the inside of the apartment building.

"Tho, Got anywhere you want to go?' Sollux questioned as Eridan pocketed his phone though perked up a with a little grin to the side.

"He gave you money right?" Eridan questioned even though he knew the answer as Sollux nodded as he felt his pants for the bill, making sure it was safe.

"W-well do you know anyw-where w-we could maybe go for lunch… w-well breakfast for me?" he questioned as Sollux peered down at the slender boy.

"You haven't had breakfetht?"

"No I don't know-w w-what I'm allowed to hav-ve in the cupboard's so I didn't touch nothin'" Eridan explained as Sollux felt a tad of guilt build up in his chest as he began to walk out of the building.

"Come on, there'th a fish and chipth thtore nearby" Sollux sighed out as Eridan began to follow the taller boy.

Had he made his first friend?


	6. Fish Face

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is a little late... :D**

* * *

Sollux had now left the apartment building and was walking with his hands in his pockets as Eridan trailed behind him slightly as he peered around at the neighbourhood. During the day the neighbourhood seemed okay but it had an odd feeling to it, a feeling that screamed that of a nightmare this neighbourhood was not the place for midnight walks or leaving the house. Eridan couldn't help but grip his scarf as he stared at the back of Sollux's head. Sollux must know these streets because he seemed pretty cool and collected, it was quiet sad to think that families grew up here.

"Hey Sollux?" Eridan questioned as the boy in front of him stopped and awaited for Eridan to step beside him before continuing.

"What?"

"Do you live around here?" Sollux continued to stare forward as he sighed under his breath.

"Yeah I live a couple blockth from here, every thecond weekend" The boys fell silent as Eridan felt his stomach sink, that must mean that Sollux's parents are split up.

"Sorry" Eridan choked out as Sollux gave the boy a confused glance as he shook his head slightly and whipped out his phone to check the message he had received.

"What the hell Eridan no need to cry about it" Sollux smirked out as Eridan peered over at the boy and fiddled with the end of his scarf.

"I just thought that it was a sensitive topic" Eridan frowned out as Sollux rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone as a small shopping centre came into view as Eridan scanned it.

"It'th not like my parent'th are dead" Sollux chuckled out as Eridan fell silent, Sollux couldn't help but peer at the boy who snuggled into his scarf as his eyes glazed over slightly. Sollux simply shrugged it off though, seemed like parents were a sensitive topic for Eridan, though Sollux can only image what happened to the boy by him to force him to live with Cronus.

* * *

The boys continued silently as Sollux began to feel really awkward now, Eridan had gone completely quiet and seemed to be off in his own world though he had to break the boys trance.

"Hey Eridan, we are here" He reminded the boy, watching as he grasped his scarf tight and peered up at Sollux with watery eyes as he nodded. Sollux sighed as he peered up at the blue store logo that had a small fish jumping beside it, but it was faded now and lacked the happy colours that would have shone brightly many years ago. Sollux's eyes drifted to the boy again as he watched his features that were currently stern as his lips curved into a frown that ruined his perfect features.

"Come on fish fathe" Sollux groaned as he grabbed the other boys arm and dragged him through the door as Eridan struggled to regain his balance but did as the smell of fish and chips filled the atmosphere and the grills gurgled as they fried the once uncooked fish.

"Fish face where did that come from?" Eridan asked as he stuck his head out of the scarf a little as Sollux shrugged and peered over at the menu as a slight grin appeared over his features.

"I don't know" Sollux shrugged out as Eridan joined the man at looking at the menu as the owner turned from the grills to face the two males with a blunt unreadable expression. Though Sollux was quick to approach the man with a frown,

"Two dim thim's and a medium chipth's" the man wrote down the order then turned to Eridan.

"And a piece of fish and a crab stick" Eridan mumbled out as the man wrote it down as Sollux reached into his pocket and whipped out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. After the change was given Sollux smirked as he went and took a seat on the available bench as Eridan followed suit. Eridan whipped out his phone as he checked the time, 12:30, with a sigh he pocketed the phone as he peered over at Sollux who was watching the phone though looked away when Eridan moved.

"You thouldn't really whip that out when you're in the threet'th" Sollux informed as Eridan slowly registered what the man was saying under his lisp as he pocketed the phone. He didn't speak as he shuffled slightly as he sunk into his scarf as his eyes slid closed.

It took a good ten minutes before the man called Sollux to the counter and handed the man the wrapped food as Sollux gave him a nod.

"Alright fish fathe, foodth here" Sollux grinned out as he left the store before Eridan could realise as he opened his eyes to follow the taller man as he lead the other towards one of the silver tables outside the store. Sollux opened up the grey wrapper and stared at the loads of chips with a grin as he stared over at the hipster.

"You can take a theet geeze" Sollux said with a roll of his eyes as he took a seat and watched the hipster come and seat by Sollux.

"Thanks" Eridan said as he took his seat by the taller male and watched him dig into the fish and chips slowly, as Eridan followed him and began to eat the hot salty chips.

"Hey Eridan, you don't mind if thomeone elthe joins uth yeah?" Sollux basically told Eridan as he whipped out his phone and began to write another text as Eridan ate a little slower but remained quiet. He was rather enjoying the company of Sollux and was nervous to meet another person today.

"Hey don't worry KK ithn't that much of an athhole." Sollux said with a smirk as Eridan gave a slight nod as he broke off a piece of fish and gave it a glance before eating it. He sunk into his scarf as he chewed the fish and a frown found its way onto his face. He didn't notice Sollux staring until he sat up to grab another piece of his fish as he locked eyes with the mismatched glasses.

"w-what, do I havve somfin on my face?"

"What'th up with that thcarf." Sollux asked with a smirk as Eridan peered down at the scarf and gave it a little stroke.

"W-what's w-with the glasses?" Eridan asked as a small grin found its way onto his lips as he took a bite of the battered fish as Sollux raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"Wow you actually have an attitude, that'th new" Sollux replied as he began to peel the skin off one of his dim sim's as Eridan chuckled a little. He was beginning to feel comfortable around Sollux, because he didn't seem to be as much as an asshole as when he first met him. The two sat in a comfortable silence that consisted of them eating though after Sollux had finished his dim sims he stood from his seat.

"Hey want a thoda?" He asked as Eridan gave a small nod as Sollux re-entered the store to purchase the drinks. As Sollux disappeared another man approached the store. He was rather short with black messy hair and pale skin. His eyes where an intense brown and he had snake bite piercings under his lips, and wore a simple black hoodie with grey jeans, not the greatest sense in fashion but he looked alright. His eyes scanned the shop and locked with Eridan's blue ones as a snarky smirk over took the males features.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" The boy practically growled out at Eridan who peered around but noticed he was referring to himself as he sunk into his scarf slightly as he didn't answer and hoped that the man didn't question him again, although the boy approached Eridan.

"I said what are you looking at!" He questioned again as Eridan flinched at the boys sharp words as he approached and placed his hands on the table by his fish and chips as he smirked.

"Are yoy DEAF I Said—"

"Karkat" Sollux's voice butted in as the strange boy turned to his friend and smirked as he approached Sollux and gave him a high five before following the boy back to the table where Eridan sat in silence. A can of Soda was placed in front of him as Sollux sat down with his own as karkat racked up another chair from the table beside them as he flipped it around and slouched onto it.

"Who this hipster?" Karkat snarled out again as Sollux gave his friend a small grin,

"Cronuth'th kid"

"Shit really poor kid haha" Karkat chuckled as he leant over and grabbed a chip as he popped it into his mouth and pointed to the stick of batter still in the chips.

"The fuck is that?" the loud man questioned before grabbing another chip as he stared at Eridan for answer's though received none.

"Crab stick" Sollux answered between sips of his soda as Karkat's face gave the stick a glare as he ate another chip.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me? You know I'm allergic to that shit!" he growled out as Sollux smirked.

"No one athked you to eat it, It's Eridan'th" Karkat gave Eridan a disrupted glare as he grabbed Sollux's soda and gave it a sip before the boy could protest as he glared at Eridan as he sipped and ate away.

"That's fucking gross." He grumbled out as he handed the drink back to Sollux and continued to pinch the chips. Sollux and Karkat continued to talk to each other about the upcoming school term, various girls they karkat wanted to "do" and what had happened to the two of them in the past three days they hadn't seen each other while Eridan sat in silence and ate his crab stick and opened his Soda and was currently sipping it as he listened into the boys talking. Soon enough Sollux stood from his place by Eridan with a stretch as he yawned.

"Let's go I need to move" Sollux grumbled out as he stretched his arms as Eridan stood as well though as Eridan reached down to pack up the paper, Karkat chuckled.

"Fucking hell, this douche are you serious?" he snarled out as Eridan stopped and Sollux gave him a grin before shaking his head.

"Just leave it fish fathe, thath what we pay them for" Eridan gave a small nod before approaching Sollux's side and walked beside the man. Though Sollux seemed to change in front of Karkat as he brushed Eridan to the side, Although Eridan couldn't blame him, they didn't just meet. Eridan slowly began to slow his pace as he walked behind the two other boys as he huddled into his scarf with a sigh as he watched the other two talk. He noticed Karkat reached into his pocket and grabbed a small packet and whipped it open, cigarettes?! How old is Karkat? Karkat must of seen him staring as he smirked towards Eridan.

"Got a problem with smoking?" Karkat questioned as he grabbed his lighter and lit up a smoke and took it in as if he had done this many times before as he stared down Eridan. Eridan replied with a shake of his head as Karkat smirked and continued talking to Sollux as the smoke hung from his lips, though Eridan stopped walking.

Today he may have been introduced too Sollux and Karkat, he was going to be living in this terrible neighbourhood, having only bad feelings about this whole ideal. Eridan sighed as these factors washed over him as he turned on the spot without looking back at the two boys that were too busy talking to each other to notice as he turned away. He recalled the way back easily enough as the two voice's began to drift into a mumble as he sunk into his father scarf giving it a slight tug and sniff, though this wasn't a sniff to smell it was a sniffle as a tear welled up in his right eye.

He didn't belong here.


	7. Stuck In The Mud

Sollux and Karkat continued walking along as Karkat finished off his smoke he flicked it to the side and blew out the remainder of the smoke from his lungs as he peered over at Sollux again.

"Do you want to come hang out at mine for a bit?" He questioned as he noticed that they had been walking toward his house for the past ten minutes. Sollux continued to stare down at his feet and gave a little grunt in response though he lifted his head in thought.

"Oh yeah, Eridan you don't mind if—Eridan?" Sollux froze as he peered behind him and around slightly as Karkat too, stopped and stared at the empty slot behind the two.

"Looks like he left" Karkat smirked out as Sollux felt his stomach drop as he gulped, he said he would watch Eridan and if he didn't have him with him when he returned Mituna was going to get mad, really mad.

"Thit THIT THIT THIT" Sollux panicked out slightly as he started to re-trace his and Karkats steps as Karkat was quick to catch him.

"Hey there's no need to panic, his just some ignorant hipster" Karkat assured Sollux as he frowned and shook his head.

"No KK if thomething happen'th to him I'm going to get the thit kicked out of me" Sollux huffed out as he quickened his pace while Karkat was sure to stay by his friends side as he sighed.

"Don't you have his number?" Karkat questioned as Sollux froze and whipped out his phone with a frown as he tapped on it frantically. He was quick to select the contact "Eridan [hiip2ter]" in which was written in his trademark typing style as he brought the phone to his face.

Pick up.

* * *

Eridan had made his way back to the small shopping centre and began to have a quick look about, he had entered the main building it was a really horrid centre. There was a supermarket and a couple of trashy clothes and accessory stores but they all lacked the general shopping centre feel as it wasn't too welcoming. The workers looked stern and clearly didn't want to be there, the stores were dark and quite frightening though one store stood out as the creepiest. It was a purple themed store in which had various pictures of grey face-painted people on it, it was a store for juggalo's in which Eridan knew was some kind of cult. Though as he passed it the smell wafting from the store was even more off putting, it smelt like smoke, and strange plants and soda. He brushed it off though as he came to the end of the shopping centre and exited the small building, he began to sigh but instead gave a cough as he inhaled the smoke from a few men that were chuckling to themselves as they turned to Eridan. Eridan hurried away, not wanting to cause any trouble like he had done with Karkat, instead he began to re-trace his steps to where he thought Cronus's house was.

He was However unsuccessful in this as he walked around the streets but only found himself near a park in which he read the sign out the front.

"Topkains ParK" He mumbled to himself as he entered the large open space of the park, nothing to special, playground for kids a few benches but mostly open dry grass areas. Eridan decided he would look directions up on his phone as he headed to the benches and took a seat. Though as he reached for his phone, it began to vibrate and he quickly fumbled with his tight pockets and retrieved his phone. The caller ID was set as "2ollux" as Eridan rolled his eyes and contemplated answering it, but the longer he waited the more lost he began to feel.

"Hello Eridan Ampora spe—"

"ERIDAN where the fuck are you?" Eridan peered down at his feet as he sat on the bench and fiddled with his scarf.

"I'm at some park"

"Wait, what park…" Sollux sounded concerned, Eridan sunk into his scarf slightly as he cleared his throat.

"Uh, Topkains Park"

"Oh thit get out of there!" Sollux warned as Eridan stood from the bench quickly though as he stood a piercing sound hit his ears.

"HAHAHA what have we here?" It was a women's voice it was quite loud and annoying, Eridan closed his eyes and didn't move. He could hear Sollux mumbling to Karkat something to do with a "Vriska" as Eridan pulled the phone from his ear and hung up before turning to where the girls voice had come from. A young girl was standing in a prideful stance, she had long black wavy hair and circle glasses over her piercing blue eyes and a slick smirk on her blue lip sticked lips. She wore a casual green over shirt and a white one below and baggy blue jeans with classic sneakers. Eridan guessed she was the ring leader as he peered at the two girls at her sides, one with similar black hair though she had brown eyes and red lipstick. She wore a black shirt and dress and seemed kind of not as interested as the middle girl as she glanced over at the last girl. She instead had short brown hair and wore red shades over her eyes and had a large grin over her face, she wore a causal black tee and blue jeans.

"Whose this hipster?" the middle girl questioned as her grin continued to grow as Eridan gulped and sunk into his scarf as he gripped the end tightly. She began to approach him and smirked as she inspected the boy as Eridan froze.

"I said who is this hipster?!" she now threatened out as Eridan flinched and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Eridan, Eridan Ampora" He informed the girl glanced back at each of her friends who shook their heads as if they had never heard of him.

"New kid huh? Well then let me introduce you to us, I'm Vriska this is Aradia and Terezi" She smirked out as Eridan nodded at each of them but then stood stern.

"Nice to meet you gi-"

"HAHAHA Eridan, don't act so innocent" She scoffed loudly as the others grinned slightly.

"Eridan do you know where you are? You in our park" she informed the boy who now stepped away from the bench he had been sitting on and hid in his scarf.

"Oh sorry I'll just leav-ve now-w" He stuttered out as he turned to leave but was quickly caught as Vriska grabbed his arm.

"now now Eridan you can't leave now, you have to learn your lesson for coming into our park." She said with a wide grin as Terezi practically jumped in joy.

"Time to serve some justice ehehhe!" She beamed out as Eridan shook his head as he tried to pry himself away from Vriska but her grip was tight.

"Look, Vriska I didn't kno—"

"Too bad the case has been opened, Terezi what do you think would be a suitable punishment for this self-proclaimed victim!?" Vriska smirked out as Terezi sat in thought for a moment before grinning.

"Mud pile" She grinned out as vriska nodded and pulled the younger male back slightly as Eridan struggled to remove her arm from him.

"Looks like his not going to come quietly" Vriska smirked as Terezi and Aradia approached him and grabbed onto his arms and began to forcefully pull him backwards as he struggled.

"GIRLS PLEASE I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW-W" Eridan whimpered out as he struggled against the three girls who dragged him towards a section of the park in which the grass was more green and slightly wet. The girls ignored him as he struggled and tried to pull away as he dared to peer back at where exactly the girls were dragging him. There was a small dip in the grass in which was more moist than the other parts, as if it used to be a small river but now was a wet mud pile as Eridans eyes widened.

"Stop please, or at least take my scarf off!" Eridan begged again as he pulled against the three girls.

"Get a load of this one haaha" Vriska smirked as they reached the start of the dip, Terezi chuckled again as they tilted him forward towards the gross mud.

"One" Terezi chuckled out as Eridan gripped onto the girls arms now as they swung him towards it again.

"Two" Eridan closed his eyes now as he bit his lip, he hadn't known that a public park was off limits, he groaned as he was tilted towards the mud again and felt them pull him back more violently this time as he heard them chuckle.

"THREE" Then he tumbled downward into the ditch, he felt the mud and water instantly soak his pants and some of his shirt as he reached the bottom facing the ground as he pulled his face from the mud and immediately noticed his glasses were missing as he heard the girls chuckle from above.

"Watch yourself next time Hipster!" they called down at him as he sat up on his knees and wiped his face with mud covered hands as he heard their voices fading as they seemed to be leaving.

Though Eridan simply sat and waited for the voices to fade completely before bringing his muddy hands to his face as he trembled slightly. A hot tear streamed from his face into his hands as he began to shake and cry remaining in the cool mud. This was the cherry on top of his shit day and soon to be his life, everyone around here hated him, they hadn't even given him a chance.

Bzzt He moved his hands away from his eyes as he peered at his muddy pocket that shook, he reached into it and stared at his clean iphone with a frown as he couldn't read the caller ID and swept his muddy finger across the blurry green bar.

"Hello Eridan Ampo—"

"Why did you hang up on me, I thaid I wath coming to get you!" Sollux almost yelled at him as Eridan sniffled slightly as he gripped his phone and frowned as he growled.

" W-WHY? MAYBE BECAUSE I GOT THROWN INTO THE MUD, NO THANKS TO YOU, ASSHOLE." Eridan violently tapped his phone to hang up as he threw it into the mud, and continued to cry as he returned his hands to his eyes and silently shook.

"uh sir do these glasses belong to you, maybe?" a softer voice called as Eridan froze in the mud and peered up at the top of the mound as a sitting blurred figure came into view, Eridan squinted up at the figure.

"W-well I can't really see so I guess… Eridan sniffled and wiped his eyes as the man's figure nodded.

"Uhh hang on… Gam!" the boy called as Eridan continued to stare at the sitting figure as another figure joined his side.

"What's up tav bro?" the boys croaky voice called as Eridan looked away and grabbed his phone and pocketed it quickly before returning his attention to the figures.

"These glasses belong to him and without them he can't see so would you mind hopping down the ditch and giving them to him?" the smaller figure questioned as the taller one gave a nod.

"Sure thing" and with that said the bigger figure made its way safely down the side and now stood in front of Eridan as he lent down and placed the glasses over Eridans squinting eyes. Eridans surroundings became clear as the tall man in front of him was revealed as Eridans eyes widened.


	8. Connections

**[AN: Sorry for the late update but it is pretty long compared to the other chapters! Remember to message me if you like it so I know to keep going haha]**

* * *

Eridan stared up at the male in front of him as his tall figure was revealed, and a dopey grin sat upon his lips. His face was covered in light and dark grey face makeup to represent a clown, it reminded Eridan of the store that he saw previously. He was wearing a black shirt with some kind of band logo across it and causal black baggy jeans and sneakers. The man's hair was completely out of control and Eridan watched as the man extended his hand to him as he peered down at his own muddy hand before frowning.

"Come on bro, not time to be stuck in the mud, life's calling" The tall man said as he reached down himself and grabbed Eridans hand and lifted the man, he was surprisingly strong. Eridan easily stood up though his eyes drifted to his white pants they were completely ruined. Eridan noticed that the man before him hadn't let go of his hand as he began to lead him up and out of the mud and towards the boy sitting in which was now confirmed to be a wheelchair.

"uh, hey it's nice to meet you, my names Tavros and this is Gamzee" the smaller boy pointed out as Eridan wiped down his clothes and peered over to the man in the chair. He was wearing a similar black tee-shirt to Gamzee though had baggy grey jeans over his legs and white sneakers. He had a soft face for a male and his head had a small Mohawk styled cut, it really did suit him. Eridan removed his hand from Gamzee's and brushed off his scarf as he watched Gamzee walk over and behind Tavros's chair.

"The name is Eridan, Eridan Ampora." Eridan informed the two boys as he decided that trying to wipe the mud from himself was useless as he just peered down at his feet.

"Thanks for helpin' me" Eridan frowned out as he didn't move,

"uHH, that's okay Eridan, Vriska and her crew are uHH."

"Motherfuckin Bitches" Gamzee finished off as Tavros nodded to himself while Eridan took in a heavy sigh and peered up at the boys as sternly as he could behind his red eyes and gulped.

"Thanks for everthin' really but I hav-ve really got to g-go" Eridan managed to whimper out as he raised his muddy arm to his eyes and turned on his feet.

"WAIT, I mean wait a second Eridan, uHH I mean."

"Need a fresh change of clothes all up on ya? Before you head back to your crib?" Gamzee offered as Eridan sniffled but stopped and wiped his eyes, he couldn't hide the mixture of emotional tears as he turned on the spot and lowered his arms to his sides and clutched his father's scarf with his right hand.

"look, your both nice an all but I really shouldn't talk to strangers" Eridan whimpered out as he let his tears openly fall as Tavros frowned to himself.

"We aren't no strangers bro, come on lets go fix up your motherfucking clothes." Gamzee offer again as Eridan shook his head slowly before his eyes drifted to his pocket, in which was now glowing and buzzing. He reached down to his pocket and peered at the caller ID, Sollux.

"You know w-what, yeah I w-will come with you." He sniffled out as he pocketed the phone and wiped his red eyes as Tavros gave him a small smile.

"uHH, cool well Gamzee's fathers shop is this way" Tavros pointed out as Gamzee began to push the man back towards the way that Eridan had come from. Eridan didn't trust the two nice males but he was so angry at Sollux, although he knew he had no real right to be mad at him but Eridans emotions sometimes got the better of him.

Maybe Tavros and Gamzee would be completely normal and nice?

* * *

"I'm tho dead KK, you have no idea" Sollux frowned out as the two boys started to march through the shortcut to the park Eridan was at. Karkat rolled his eyes as he struggled to keep up with Sollux's long steps.

"Sollux you need to calm down, I know you don't want your big brother to get pissed at you but do you think you could slow down?" Karkat questioned as Sollux gave him a looked before his feet fell to a slow walk as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Your right, I need to calm down" Sollux grumbled out as he clutched his phone in his pocket and secretly hoped that it would ring as the two walked. Though instead a small chuckle rang through his ears as he peered up through his mis-matched glasses as the girls that owned Topkains Park, he peered away in hopes they wouldn't see him, though Karkat smirked and raised a hand to the three girls. They stopped talking and Terezi gave him a small wave and they now directed themselves towards the two males as Sollux groaned.

"Heeeeeyyyy Karkat" Vriska called out as the gap between the two groups coiled as Vriska and Karkat gave each other a high five and Sollux sunk into the background, trying to avoid Vriska's eye sight.

"Yeah Hey Vriska, Terzei, Aradia" Karkat peered over at Sollux as he spoke Aradia's name, Sollux knew why as he gave the group a nod and Aradia peered away.

"Oh Karkat get this hehe, we had an intruder today, some hipster!" Terzei smirked out as she set her cane off to the side as Karkat rose an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, Hipster, scarf and glasses?" Karkat smiled out as the girls all seemed a bit taken back as Vriska stood tall.

"You know him?" She questioned, Karkat shrugged as Sollux moved beside him, with a slight glare taking over his features.

"Yeah I jutht happen to be hith babythitter and thankth to you bitches I'm going to have my fucking head kicked in." Sollux growled out as Vriska and Terezi chuckled slightly, though Aradia seemed to be hurt slightly as she peered away.

"Sorry what was that, I couldn't understand you through your liiiisp" Vriska growled out as Terezi chuckled, Sollux gritted his teeth before turning on his heels and continuing down the road.

"What a baby hehe" Terzei chuckled out as Karkat sighed and gave the girls a nod,

"Sorry girls but I kinda said I would help him find the hipster" Karkat smirked out, he turned to leave as Terzei stepped forward.

"Try the mud pile!" She called, karkat didn't look back but raised a hand to her comment before catching up to Sollux.

"Wow you really are worried for this hipster aren't you?" Karkat smirked out as Sollux sighed and slowed his steps, now knowing that the girls were out of sight.

"Well you know the area, and you know Mituna, and yeah" Sollux's eyes shifted to his feet as Karkat's smirk faded as he sighed. Sollux never told anyone about what happens at his home when he was at his fathers house, though he had told Karkat after he had rocked up to school with a black eye last year. Sollux had told him that his father suffered from bi-polar disorder and would love him one day and despise him the next, and how Mituna always steps between the two when things get physical. Though it was that particular black eye in which Hurt Sollux the most, because it wasn't from his father, Mituna had done it. Karkat hadn't believed Sollux at first but the more the boy explained the more Karkat understood, Their fathers violent behaviour had rubbed off on Mituna so much that he had developed Bi-polar himself. Though it was only a mild case if Mituna was angry enough he was driven to violence and nothing scared Sollux more than his hero, his bigger brother, hurting him like his father does. That's why he was so worried about finding Eridan because if he didn't Mituna would be so angry with him.

"Look Sollux there's the park, TZ said they threw hi—"

"I know" Sollux's tone was flat as they approached the muddy space of the park that used to be a lake as he peered down at the grass that now had brown stains of mud. Eridan had left the muddy bank, as Sollux peered about the boy was nowhere to be found, he groaned as he reached up to his messy hair and gave it a quick stroke.

"Hey calm down, give him a call." karkat assured his best friend as Sollux let out a frustrated sigh as he reached down and pulled out his phone and re-dialled Eridan's number and waited… and waited… and waited…

"You have reached the mailbox of Eridan Ampora—"

No answer?

* * *

Eridan couldn't say that he was surprised when he was taken back to the shady mall and now standing out the front of that weird smelling juggalo store he had passed before. Gamzee and Tavros entered the store slowly as Eridan trailed behind staring as he was brought through the store. Various items were hanging from the shelves and ceiling in which where mostly purple with random band posters and clown images covering them. The store was not very organised and the clothes had various brands he had never seen before with creepy images on them, though as he read the signs he learnt that piercings were available from here and makeup, Eridan shuddered slightly. The store smelt even weirder when inside and the music was somewhat creepy yet sooting and the thought of piercing himself made his hairs raise on the back of his head. He was lead behind the counter and into the room in the back, which was similar to the rest of the store despite the couch and the man sitting spread out on it this with a "bong" resting safely in his lap. Eridan was amazed how open this man was he was obviously related to Gamzee as his longer shaggier hair was everywhere and his loose fitting clothes and shoeless feet stuck out from under his baggy pants. Though his face was more sharp than Gamzee but his features were relaxed and his blue eyes fell upon the group at the door.

"Bro Kurloz, is dad in?" Gamzee asked as the man on the couch sat in thought for a second before shaking his head and returning to peering off to the side where a window and a back door were visible as Eridan coughed slightly under his breath.

"Well Eridan why don't you just all up in head into the other room over there and pick out some new clothes on the house of course" Gamzee smiled out as Tavros nodded and didn't seem to be suffering from the smoke in the room.

"And there's a bathroom just around the corner you can change in." Tavros grinned out as Eridan watched gamzee roll Tavros towards the couch and place him by it as he sat down. Eridan gave a slight nod to the two as he spotted the room door and quickly headed towards it and got inside, letting out a desperate breath. He had never been exposed to that kind of smoke before and it was really hard to breath in that room but he just realised that he had closed the door on himself and left himself in the dark. Eridan sighed as he felt around the wall until he found the light switch and revealed boxes and clothes neatly folded in piles on shelves. This was obviously the stock room, though as Eridan approached the clothes he frowned, all these clothes totally didn't fit his style.

"At least I won't be muddy" Eridan sighed to himself as he began to sort through the various dark coloured shirts with creepy images and scratchy band names until he settled on a black shirt with a purple splatter of words and some grey sweat shorts. He grabbed the clothes and carried them out of the room as he peered over towards the men on the couch that were chatting along with each other as Kurloz stayed quiet and seemed to be spacing out. Gamzee stopped talking as his eyes drifted to Eridan and he stood and approached Eridan,

"Bro bathrooms this way" Gamzee said as he walked in front of Eridan and walked him towards a small door inside the shop Eridan gave him an awkward grin as he entered the surprisingly clean bathroom with a relieved sigh. Eridan was quick to shed off the tight wet muddy clothes and lent over the white sink as he peered up at the small profile mirror his blue eyes weren't red anymore though his hair had strokes of mud in it as he slicked back his hair with a sigh. He removed his glasses and placed them on the sink as he threw the oversized jumper on and slipped the baggy pants over his legs before replacing his glasses and looking down at his discarded clothes. He reached and grasped the scarf from the pile and stared at the muddy ends, though wrapped it around his neck anyway as it made him feel safe. He quickly grabbed his clothes and held them away from his new clean clothes as he exited the room to see Gamzee waiting on the wall beside the room which made Eridan jump back a bit.

"You all up in changed? You can put your clothes in here." Gamzee held out a purple bag that had the stores logo on it as Eridan gave a nod before placing his clothes in the bag and holding it beside him.

"Thanks for everything Gam, but I think I should go—"

"You don't want to stay for a while with me and Trabro?" Gamzee asked with a small frown as Eridan found himself frowning too. Though his thoughts were more on Sollux at the moment, he had time to cool off and only now he felt like apologising too Sollux really bad, because like Gamzee and Tavros he was a good guy.

"I w-would like to stay but I really should call Sollux-"

"You know Sollux? That motherfuckers one cool dude" Gamzee smiled out as Eridan stared at Gamzee, it was just his luck that Gamzee knew Sollux, it made him relax a little.

"Yeah w-we w-were hanging out and I kinda ditched him and I really shoul—"

"I get it bro, I'll give him a call"

"No Gam, wait I—" But it was too late Gamzee had spun on his feet and began heading back towards Tavros as he reached his phone to his ear. Eridan gulped as he trailed behind Gamzee, he had a feeling Sollux was not going to be pleased with him.

* * *

"Just fuck thith, I knew that hipther wath going to be trouble, thith ith why I don't befriend thupid emotional aththholeth" Sollux grumped out as he sat on a bench down the road from the park, they had given up their goose chase for the hipster. Karkat just nodded as he had another smoke hanging from his lips as he reached up and took a long drag, before taking it out and holding it towards Sollux. Sollux peered at the smoke, he didn't smoke, well too often though today was different, he grabbed the smoke and took a quick drag himself as Karkat smirked.

"I can't believe I fucking went to cronuth'th houthe…" Sollux stopped mid-sentence as he peered down at his pocket and grabbed his phone out and answered as he took another drag of the smoke.

"Hey Thol, what are you crazy kidth doing?" Sollux's eyes widened as he coughed out the smoke that filled his lungs and quickly handed the smoke over to Karkat as if Mituna could see them.

"Uhh not much" Sollux got out as he coughed a little and stared at the road as his foot began to frantically tap against the foot path.

"You taking care of Eridan?" Mituna asked as Sollux's foot tapped a little faster as he peered over to Karkat.

"yeah hith fine" Sollux mumbled out as Karkat frowned and peered away from Sollux's face as Mituna chuckled over the phone.

"Well it'th time to come back cauthe we are going to get going"

"Nope!" Sollux heard Cronus grumble out as he gulped slightly and cleared his throat and stood from the bench as Karkat followed suit as Sollux remained quiet.

"tho thart heading back" Mituna hung up the phone, though knowing those too that was Cronus as Sollux lowered his phone from his ear. His arm hung loosely at his side as he sighed once more before straightening up his glasses,

"Time to die I guethth" Sollux sighed out as Karkat flicked the half done smoke to the side as he stood by his friend.

"Hey why don't you just come back to mine and han—" Sollux peered down at his phone again, this time he answered with a sigh.

"Yeth hello?"

"Hello brother." It was Gamzee,

"GZ no I can't come to the thkate park with you today I'm buthy look—"

"I have someone here for you bro" Sollux's eyes widened as his heart skipped for a moment before he perked up slightly.

"What, Gam who?" Sollux waited as some talking was heard in the background as Gamzee returned to the phone.

"Well Eridan of course, he said he knew you and shit so i—"

"Gamzee, you are oh my god, where are you?" Sollux smiled widley revealing his overbite as he listened in.

"Well we are at my dad store bro"

"I'm coming over, thankth GZ" Sollux quickly hung up his phone and pocketed it as his smile twisted into a smirk as he began to walk toward the plaza as Karkat caught up to his side.

"What's going on?"

"Eridan ith tho dead."


	9. Listen

**Author's Note- Another Big one... eheh anyway new character and development, thanks for sticking with me! **

* * *

Eridan now sat on the arm chair beside Gamzee who was sitting on the couch and Tavros who was in front of him in his wheelchair. This kind of scene should have felt awkward but Gamzee just seemed too happy and content for it to be.

"oH, Eridan will you be uH, going to the same school as us this year?, cause you know the first term starts in two weeks and all." Eridan simply peered up at the questioning boy and simply stared at Tavros for a moment, would he even be attending school this year?

"I'm not sure it's not up to me." Eridan answered as he peered away and out the small window, Gamzee gave a small chuckle.

"Well I hope you all up in are, cause it's better to go where your friends are going, if you know what I'm saying?" Gamzee smiled out as he reclined back in the sofa slightly as Tavros gave a big grin. Eridan simply peered between the two males and gripped the end of his scarf slightly, did that mean that these two were his friends? That he had actually made some friends in this wack job of a town?

"w-well I guess you're right, I hope I can attend, what is the name of the school again?" Eridan grinned out as Tavros perked up.

"Alternia high, the only public school in town" Tavros exclaimed with a smile as Eridan fell silent, a public school, well he didn't expect much but he had never been to a public school. He had heard about the public school on the opposite side of town when he had lived with his father and from what he had heard it was an easy way through school but also an easy way to die.

"Yeah but don't worry bro I will keep you safe, like I do for Tavbro, cause I think you're alright." Gamzee said with a nod as Eridan gave him an unsure grin. He hoped that there was a private school around here and that Cronus would, who was he kidding, Cronus wouldn't give a shit, Eridan sighed.

He then heard the sound of the store bell chiming and heavy feet stomping towards the backroom, he knew what was coming. Sollux entered the room as he practically scanned the insides of the room and all its features, until his eyes set on Eridan and from behind bi-coloured shades Eridan felt his glare. As he stepped forwards further into the room towards Eridan Karkat was revealed behind him with a smug little grin as Sollux didn't waste time with hellos.

"thup thit head, get your athth off the fucking couch before I do it mythelf, you can't even begin to underthand what thit you have put me through!" Sollux growled out as Eridan sunk his neck into his scarf as he stood and didn't lock eyes with Sollux as he could almost feel his hot breath on his face.

"Take it easy on him bro, he doesn't understand much around here—"

"THUT UP GZ, I—I know GZ." Sollux calmed himself slightly as he took a deep sigh, Eridan could still feel how angry he was as his hands opened and closed frantically as he turned to karkat.

"Alright KK, GZ and Tav, Nice to see you all now but me and Dickfathe here have to get going." Sollux grumbled out as no one questioned the angered male as Karkat had lost his smirk and now frowned at Sollux.

"Are you sure you're okay, I can come with you two?" Karkat said as Sollux just gave him a simple nod before exiting the room, Eridan sunk into his scarf as he whispered goodbye to his new "friends" Sollux didn't wait for him to exit the store as Eridan quickened his pace. He quickly spotted Sollux walking off as he sped to catch him but kept his distance as he sighed.

"Look Sol, I-"

"NO, don't fucking thtart." Sollux grumbled out as he stomped along the footpath, Eridan could see he was scuffing his feet. Eridan frowned as he grasped the ends of his scarf tightly as he struggled to keep his pace, his eyes continuously drifted to Sollux. He had every right to be mad it was Eridans fault that he had been stressing, though he truly was sorry, Eridan sniffled as he let go of his scarf with one hand and wiped his eye.

"Sol, seriously I am sorry, I just don't know what I—"

"I thaid thut up Ampora! I'm not in the mood" Sollux's voice was stern as Eridan sniffled again as his words hit him like sharp needles.

"Sol, please I don't know-w w-why you're getting' so w-worked up about it, I said so—" Sollux stopped walking and his hands formed into fist's as Eridans watched him turn on the spot. Though as Eridan went to speak again Sollux had stepped towards him and grasped his scarf tightly.

"THUT UP!" Sollux practically screamed as Eridan looked away from him as the grip on his scarf did not loosen as if Sollux was awaiting a response as Eridans shoulders shook slightly and he reached up to push Sollux away.

"Oh no you don't" Sollux growled out as he used his grip on Eridans scarf to pin him to the brick wall beside them as people who passed them didn't even bother to stop as if it were a natural occurrence as Eridan whimpered and instead reached up to cover his eyes.

"thtop crying Eridan I mean it!" Sollux growled out as Eridan's shoulders shook again as another almost silent whimper was heard as Sollux groaned and forced the scarf back against the wall more sternly.

"I THAID THTOP" He yelled towards the crying boy as Sollux reached up and grabbed the small boys hands and forced them away from his face where red stained eyes were seen staring back at him. Sollux looked away as Eridan sniffled and tried to re-tract his hands from the others hold but Sollux held his hands tightly.

"Look you're going to thtop crying and you're going to have a thmile on when we get back and if Mituna athk'th you're going to thay you had a great day or I thwear if I thee you again I won't hethitate to kick your athth." Sollux peered back up at the other boy and locked eyes with him as Eridan gave a small nod and Sollux released his hands and pushed off him.

"tho hurry up and dry thothe eye'th we will back thoon." Sollux grumbled out as he started his way back again, not waiting for Eridan to keep up. Eridan sniffled a little more, it wasn't like he hadn't covered up his tears before, he had done it all the time when he had been staying with that lady but it did feel good to get a bit of it out of his system. Though as quickly as the tears came they faded and soon Eridan was pacing behind Sollux and thinkg about what he was going to say to the awaiting men back home.

* * *

The two soon found their way home to Cronus's apartment as Sollux waited at the door for the other boy before knocking and fixing his position.

"It's open" Cronus yelled from inside as Sollux opened the door and held it open for Eridan as Eridan entered.

"How wath you firtht day in the town?!" Mituna smiled out from the couch in which he had sat up from leaning on Cronus's shoulder. Sollux gave a simple shrug as he reached for his DS and opened it and Eridan gave a nod as Mituna went to get up but was stopped by a hand gripping onto his belt as Cronus gave a little groan. Mituna shook his head as he smiled at Cronus before turning to Eridan.

"Go check it out, you bed ith all done." Mituna pointed out as Eridan quickly moved to the room and opened it and peered in to see his familiar bed sitting in the corner of his room with the bed sheets made as he gave a small nod and looked back at Mituna.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" Mituna smiled at him as he turned to Cronus and mumbled something as Cronus frowned and let his waist go as Mituna popped up.

"Anyway, Thank'th for taking care of my brother Eridan, I know he can be a handful thometimeth but I have to go to work in an hour, tho we have to get moving." Eridan grinned a little but Sollux's glare was more than enough to crush his smile as he simply nodded instead as the captor brothers prepared to leave.

"Vwhat time do you get off vwork?" Cronus grumbled out as he lay back on the couch completely but kept his eyes on Mituna as the other male grinned widely.

"Patht your bedtime Cro, and bethide'th you have work tomorrow." Mituna teased as Cronus grabbed one of the red and blue pillows off the couch and covered his face and groaned into it.

Wait Cronus had a job? Eridan silently thought as Sollux hurried out of the door but Mituna hesitated as if he was remembering something important.

"Also Eridan I will tell you tho Cronuth won't forget, I'm stopping patht in two day'th with your enrolment form'th." Mituna said politely as Eridan nodded as Cronus sat up and moved the pillow.

"Vwait enrolment for vwhat?" Cronus seemed completely confused as Mituna shook his head.

"For thchool? remember high thcool, where we met?" Mintuna asked in a final hope of the other man registering what he had said as Cronus stared blankly at Mituna.

"Not really…" Mituna gave a huff as he turned on the spot and stepped out of the apartment with gritted teeth.

"Well Eridan is going to school, hopefully he will REMEMBER it." Mituna growled out as the apartment door closed over with slight force as Eridan and Cronus both flinched. Though as the footsteps faded into the elevator the apartment fell silent and Eridan and Cronus were left alone. Eridan quickly decided to exit the room and began to head to his room though as he opened the door Cronus called out to him from the couch where he now laid.

"Menu for Chinese is on the bench, write what you want on the notepad beside it." Was all Eridan got as he gave Cronus a nod, not that he would of seen it because he was back to watching the TV. Though instead of putting it off Eridan quickly scooted into the kitchen and began to read the menu that was indeed on the bench, that was before a thought struck him.

Something special must have happened in high school between Cronus and Mituna, and that must have been why he got so angry when Cronus said he had forgotten. Though Eridan snapped the thought from his brain as he read the menu again, it was none of his business, he quickly wrote down sweet and sour pork. With a small huff he wandered over to his room again, he didn't even bother looking at Cronus as he did, there was no point really, Cronus didn't seem to like him at all. It made him wonder why Cronus had even taken him in he obviously didn't want a kid, Eridan sighed out as he opened his door and closed it behind him. He peered at his nearly set up bed and grin slipped over his features as he paced towards it, the sheets that he had packed away with the bed in which where now over the bed. It reminded Eridan of home as he sat on the edge of the bed and gave the nicely made sheets a slow rub though his smile faded. He stood from the bed and began to rummage through the boxes scattered around, now that his bed was set up he had to unpack.

* * *

"fuckin athhole…. Forgetting … how could he?" Sollux listened to his brother mumbling under his breath as the two exited the apartment building as Sollux played his ds though froze when Mituna stopped walking.

"Altho what happened to Eridan?" Mituna huffed out as he looked down at his little brother as Sollux peered up from his game, playing it cool.

"Nothing" Sollux shrugged out as he returned to his game, not daring to look Mituna in the eyes. Mituna continued towards the car and slipped towards the driver's seat of his dull blue commodore and unlocked the doors. Once the two males were in the car Sollux froze, Mituna wasn't starting the car instead he was spacing out and thinking about Sollux's answer.

"Then why did he come back in new clotheth?" Mituna questioned as he gave Sollux a glance as Sollux watched his screen though stopped clicking the buttons for a second, he needed an excuse.

"Well when I took him to the park, we met up with GZ and Tav and well he tripped over and thit, so GZ took uth back to hith place and gave Eridan a change of clotheth" Sollux blurted out and continued to play his game, avoiding Mituna's glance. Though he took a long breath as Mituna leant over and started the car,

"That'th bullthit but I''m jutht not in the fucking mood." Mituna growled out as he shifted his manual car into reverse as he pulled out, Sollux gulped slightly, as he continued to tap at his game though peered away from it and towards the apartment building again. A wave of guilt struck him as the brothers pulled out of the car park, Sollux brushed it off, why should he care about that pampered hipster?

* * *

Eridan whipped his brow as he lugged the final box of his clothing into his wardrobe he had been unpacking his belongings into his new room and he was quite proud of it. He had set up his Xbox, TV and filled his cabinet and side table drawers without anyone's help. It didn't seem like much but Eridan did have a lot of knick-knack's and drawing utensils that needed a place to sit. Though he hadn't set up his desk which was cast off by his TV, he would do that later. Right now Eridan was unpacking his final box of clothing into his wardrobe, in which was a lot smaller than his one back at home. He began to sort through the next box in which he found his PJ's at the top, they were purple and silky. Eridan took them out with a sigh, he would need to have a shower he could still smell the mud on himself. Eridan quickly stood and started towards his door with his Pj's in hand as he opened the door slightly, he couldn't hear the TV.

Eridan quickly stepped out and faced the lounge room, though Cronus wasn't there with his usual blank stare, Eridan let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. With Cronus confirmed to be gone Eridan hurried into Cronus's room, in which he found no sense of life and the bathroom door open and welcoming him into its clean atmosphere. Eridan allowed himself to be drawn into the shower though he remembered where he was and decided that a quick shower would be best.

After his quick shower Eridan found himself slipping out of Cronus's room and pacing over to his room in his silky purple pyjama top and matching long pants. A small tap at the front door was enough to tell Eridan that Cronus was back, though he didn't rush for his room. He had to ask Cronus about his laundry. Though as the keys jingled on the other side of the door another unfamiliar voice was blabbering on as the door handle turned and the door opened revealing the two figures behind it.

"Cronus I am being serious do you have any idea about how much you ow—oh" The man standing next to Cronus stared forward as his eyes linked with Eridans. Eridan took a moment to look this man over, he wore simple candy red shoes with black slacks that clung to his legs and an oddly bright red sweater. His features looked familiar he had flicked black upright hair and a stern features, though he was oddly short like someone else he knew.

"Oh hey Chief Chinese is here." Cronus shrugged off as all eyes in the room fell on him as he held up the Chinese food with a slick grin.

"A child, that's the what you had to show me, how is you adopting a child going to help you solve your pro—"

"Hey kid, is that your laundry items?" Cronus questioned as he cut off the other man and shifted past him as he pointed to the clothes Eridan was holding as Cronus walked past him.

"There's a coin laundry on the third floor, so you can take them down there whenever, coins are on top of the fridge." Cronus informed him as Eridan watched the other man follow Cronus into the kitchen.

"Cronus do you even know what you are doing?! I mean a kid a CHILD, you know what happened to your cat? Yeah well you can go to jail if that happens to a ki—"

"Kid come get your box." Cronus called out as Eridan shifted on the spot before heading towards the kitchen as Cronus ruffled through the plastic bag and slid Eridan's box and the plastic fork to the other side of the counter as Eridan approached and took it. He could tell that he was not wanted, and that he didn't want to be involved in this discussion, so he quickly turned and paced back to his room, closing the door behind him. Muffled sounds of the new man's panicked voice mumbled through the door as Eridan sighed and approached his bed. Though as he sat and peered at his food his hunger had faded into a feeling of guilt, he was nothing but an inconvenience to everyone around him.

Eridan placed his food at the edge of his bed as he shuffled to lie down on his stomach, he wished he had someone to talk to, but the only number he had in his phone was Sollux's. Eridan rolled over onto his stomach as he reached for his phone over on his bedside table and unlocked it. It was a long shot but maybe it would work.

"Sollux, are you awwake?" Eridan paused as he hovered his finger over the send button as he re-read the message, being sure to add his awesome typing quirk. Without any hesitation he pressed the send button and tossed his phone beside him as he buried his face in his soft pillows, like Sollux would even answer his stupid message. Though to his surprise moments later his phone buzzed loudly beside him, his reflex to grab the phone was surprisingly fast as he opened the message.

"Don't text me, ii don't want to 2peak two you anymore than ii have two." It took him a moment to read the wacky writing but after he finished he frowned. He contemplated lowering the phone and giving up though not without one more try as he quickly typed a response.

"Look I'm sorry about today okay? I just movved here if you had already forgotten and I'm going through some tough times right noww and I could use someone to talk wwith." Eridan typed truthfully as he pressed the send and waited.

"2ure you are pretty boy, diid daddy buy you the wrong coloured Ferrarii?" Eridan frowned at the mention of his father though brushed it off, of course Sollux wouldn't have known about the accident.

"If he did do you think I wwould be livving in this towwn?" Eridan questioned the other boy as his stomach twisted slightly as he rolled onto his side with his eyes glue to the message screen.

"that2 true ii gue22, ii would a2k why you are here but then iit miight 2eem liike ii actually giive a shiit." Eridan frowned, of course Sollux didn't care about him though Eridan needed to talk to someone if he was going to ignore the muffles just outside his door. Eridan began to type his next message to Sollux but froze midway as he deleted it and pressed on Sollux's name on his phone, It opened a screen asking whether to call the name selected, Eridan stared for a moment. If Sollux didn't want to talk he could just reject the call, with another tap the message screen closed as the calling screen opened as Eridan placed the phone to his head as it's glow faded and a soft ring filled his ear. His eyes slipped closed as he sunk into his pillows and the tone repeated itself again, and again and again before and off click in his ear caused his eyes to snap open as the line remained silent for a moment.

"What the hell are you calling me for I thaid I didn't want to talk to you!" Sollux's voice ran into his ear as a slight grin took over his features and he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Oh w-well I uh, look I don't hav-ve anyone to, and I—"

"What you not even making thenthe now." Sollux sounded annoyed, though Eridan wasn't giving up he needed to keep Sollux on the phone as long as possible.

"Look I just w-wanted to say that I'm sorry alright and I thought it w-would mean more if I called you instead leav-ving some shitty text or somethin'" Eridan pouted out as the other line fell silent as Sollux seemed to be registering what bullshit Eridan had just spewed out of his mouth.

"Tho what? You expect me to become you betht friend or thomething becauthe you apologized for putting me though a heap of thit that you cauthed?" Eridan frowned as he peered down at his toes before glancing back up at the ceiling.

"No I just kinda… look just stay on the phone w-with me for a w-while, you don't ev-ven hav-ve too say nothin'" Eridan explained as Sollux's side of the phone fell silent again before some shuffling was heard and movement followed by a long side.

"Why the fuck thhould I?" Sollux questioned finally as Eridan tensed and sat up from his laying position before he felt his stomach turned, there was nothing stopping Sollux, he was bothering him too now. He clenched his sheets as he held back heavy breath and his eyes closed again.

"I hav-ve no reason… oh god you must fucking hate me..." Eridan felt it coming, the waves of emotions that he always did his best to hold it back as his eyes began to well up behind his thick rims and Sollux's side remained silent.

"I thaid I didn't want to talk to you not that I ha—"

"W-well, W-WHATEVER SOLLUX, I JUST, god damn—" Eridan finally registered what Sollux had said even though he had worked himself up before hand as a single tear fell behind his glasses and Sollux shuffled again over his side.

"thit Eridan what'th wrong with you?" Eridan's eyes widened for a second as he took in the simple yet intense question in which Sollux had proposed. What was wrong with him, why was he calling some kid that he had only met today to calm him down?, why was he living with some stranger? Why did he seek comfort from everyone except the lady before, that had offered it to him?

Eridan's hand pulled away from his phone as he tapped the large hang up button as he tossed his phone away from himself and watched it gently land off to his side before his hands slid under his glasses and hid his dripping eyes, he choked back his sobs as he didn't want to disturb Cronus and the red sweater fellow in the next room over. Sollux was right he was messed up and stubborn and yes there was something wrong with him, he wasn't sure if Sollux had said all those things but they were true.

Eridan remained still and let his warm tears fill his hands, for however long they would fall for, not moving an inch, biting his tongue and the cursive mumbles he had been trying to avoid seeped through the walls. He could tell that the two men were talking about him, everyone seem to be, but no one wanted to listen to the corrupt boy they were talking about. A some point sleep had taken him, not sure when or how he managed to but it was as if his body had just left his mind and forced him into sleep. At least him his dreams, he was heard.


	10. Two Days

Eridans was surprised when he awoke under the covers of his bed, he didn't remember tucking himself under before he drifted off. But there he was tucked in with his glasses folded on his bedside table by him along with his phone, it couldn't have been Cronus could it?

One thing Eridan did remember was that he had cried before he had fallen asleep and that his cheeks felt hard with the dried stains of his tears. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat up in his bed and peered around the blurry room, if he really squinted it almost looked like his room back home. Though Eridan shook his head as he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on before rubbing his head as he left his bed and stretched.

He peered about at his belonging's as he lifted his arms up and then down to his feet in a stretch as his eyes set on his laptop, he would have to ask Cronus for the Wifi passcode if there was one, he sighed as he stopped stretching and yawned. He felt a headache coming his way due to the tears last night and wasn't looking forward to it but shrugged it off as he headed towards his door to grab some food, though something stopped him. Mumbles were heard on the other side of his door. He leaned in and gently placed his ear to the door and listened in, unsure if he should enter the other room.

"Cronus you seriously need to straighten out your life I mean have you ever considered that your actions affect others around you more then you know?" It was the red sweater man's voice, he must have stayed the night, Eridan frowned as he pressed harder.

"Well I mean your sex life is none of my concern but I just want you know that it might not be effecting me but I have a small understanding that you and Captor are still somewhat together, in whatever it was you have, you're just lucky that I am able to keep my mouth shut—"

"Not doing a very good job right now are you?" Cronus's voice sounded blunt and emotionless as the other man's was continuous and somewhat cocky.

"Like you can talk, sleeping with me so you don't have to pay me so much—"

"Does that mean that I don't have to pay?" Cronus groaned out he sounded frustrated as the room fell silent for a moment before a piercing chuckle filled the room.

"Alright, since you saved me the amount of money you owe me, in which I would of just spent on a hooker, and this face you are giving me is worth i—"

"Don't touch me…" Cronus's voice sounded angry as footsteps were heard heading towards the door as Eridan backed away from the door, afraid that they might enter his room.

"Touchy now aren't we? Enjoy the bruise's." The other man's voice rang out as the door closed over and the apartment fell silent once more and Eridan backed away from the door, even more confused than he was last night. Did this mean that Cronus and Mituna were together, in a relationship? And who was this man in the red sweater that Cronus cheats on Mituna for, and why did he owe him money. Eridan shook his head it was probably none of his business, and probably had something to do with the needles Eridan found in Cronus's room.

Pressing on Eridan sighed once more before reaching for the door and exiting the room almost silently as his eyes glazed over to the man sitting on the couch with a blunt stare at the ceiling, he looked unresponsive and his left eye looked darker than yesterday, did he have a black eye?

Eridan shook his head as he quickly scampered into the kitchen and began to go through the cupboards being sure to close them quietly as if not to disturb Cronus, there wasn't much in here but there was bread and a toaster so that's what he settled for as he put the things on the bench and lifted himself onto the bench. His eyes drifted to the top cupboard as he used the bench to help himself to look in there as his toast cooked and eventually found the plates and set two down.

Soon enough the toast was done and Eridan began making another set for Cronus as he buttered his and began to slowly eat it, it wasn't very tasty it was just butter though it was better than going hungry. Though as Cronus' toast popped out and Eridan grabbed it to butter it Cronus's voice cooed throughout the house as Eridan froze to listen.

"Hey Mit, I know you were here yesterday but- I don't want to go to work—just cause you at work doesn't mean I have too- Mit not I'm not." He must be on the phone, Eridan pushed the second set of toast to the other side of the bench in hopes that Cronus would notice it as he chewed his own piece.

"The kid—yeah his fine I think his making breakfast—what I didn't ask him to—Mit shut up." The one sided conversation continued as Eridan finished off his toast and jumped off the bench and began to scurry back to his room without a glance to Cronus though he continued to listen.

"Fine I'll go to work, for you—haha thanks Mit, hey by the way, I love you." Eridan almost froze in his tracks though continued walking to his room, so Mituna and him were dating? Eridan shook his head as he entered his room, no it was any of his business though it would explain why Mituna was being so nice to him, because he cares for Cronus and he was just a mistake that he had made.

Eridan groaned as he fell onto his back onto his bed and closed his eyes, at least he wasn't forced into a foster home but then again… he rolled onto his stomach as he stared at his purple sheets that matched his PJ's as he swirled his finger in the sheets. If he had gone to a foster home he probably wouldn't have been there long, who didn't want a rich little boy who came with his own furniture and car? Eridan frowned at his sheets, Cronus probably took him in due to his inheritance.

Though Eridans thoughts were interrupted when his door swung open as he rolled over to be met with Cronus standing in the doorframe.

"Thanks for the toast kid, I'm going to have to head off to work…" Eridan just nodded at Cronus, he was wearing some baggy jeans and a black top, nothing special no uniform.

"It's just down the road, so yeah do whatever you do and be sure to lock the door if you leave, spare key is in the photo-frame on the computer desk." Cronus sighed out as he turned and began to leave the apartment, Eridan just waited for the jingling of keys to cease as the door pulled shut. Alone again, at least now he could get the Wifi password off the modem itself without sharing another awkward conversation with Cronus, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

A long day it was, Moments after Cronus had left Eridan went out and managed to connect to the Wifi and search and update his blog. He drowned out the rest of the day with showering, snacking on what little snacks were available despite the large amount of soda that Cronus keeps in his fridge though soon enough after finishing watching a stream of "hook" he heard the front door open and heavy footsteps enter the house as he swallowed the un godly amount of French fries he had stuffed in his mouth and stood brushing off his clothes, giving the clock a glance it was five thirty.

He could not be seen in that kind of state, not even by Cronus. After a quick re-makeover which included restyling his hair and straightening the baggy purple shirt and his black jeans he had chosen to wear he grabbed the wrapper of the fries and opened his door and peered out, Cronus had disappeared into his room letting Eridan place the wrapper in the bin and return to his room and search for another stream of some funny movie to fill his day with.

Though about thirty minutes into the little mermaid Eridans door swung open and Cronus stood there in a leather jacket with some black ruffed up jeans and a white shirt, Cronus gave him a once over before slicking his slicked hair.

"Kid you want to come to the shops? Get some groceries, Mituna told me you need snacks or somethin'" Cronus grumbled as Eridan nodded and Cronus leant against his doorframe and watched Eridan scurry for his shoes as he slipped them on.

"Alright come on kid." Cronus smirked out as he waited for Eridan to walk past him before closing over his door. Cronus was quick to lock up the house and get in the elevator, but the awkward silence lingered between the two as they walked out into the odd atmosphere of the lobby though instead of leaving through the large double doors Cronus began walking off to behind the counter and into the room behind it. Eridan hesitated but followed his guardian into the dark room in which filled with light as Cronus flipped the light switch to reveal two cars, one was black slick and looked stunning, the other was an odd green and looked a little run down and rusty.

"You like Sally huh?" Cronus asked with a smirk as he pulled out his car keys and clicked the button on it as the black car cherped, Eridan simply stared. How was it that Cronus owed the sweater man money if he could afford to firstly rent out the garage of his apartment building, have a large apartment and then own such a classy car?

"Are you coming chief?" Cronus asked as he slipped into the driver's seat and closed his door as Eridan quickly shuffled into the car and stared about at how clean and nice it smelt, Cronus fiddled with his keys and the garage door opened as he started the car. Eridan fell Silent as Cronus drove to a different shopping centre from the one that Eridan had visited yesterday, it was just an average supermarket it was more modern and less dirty as the centre yesterday. Cronus easily found a park with his reckless driving and slipped out, Eridan hurried to his side as Cronus locked his car and pocketed his hands as he began to make his way into the store.

Eridan glanced about the friendly environment it was bright and had a natural smell of the foods that filled it's insides. The cashier's seemed nice and the sound of families talking and checking their lists was heard. Eridan liked this place much better than the other stores, Cronus grabbed a basket as they entered and peered about until his eyes set on Eridan.

"Alright kid here's the rules, we will walk down every aisle, you grab what you need, I'll grab what I need." Cronus mumbled out as he grabbed another basket and handed it to Eridan and began his way down into the store to start at the back aisles. Eridan thought it was weird coming to the supermarket without a list, but then again what wasn't weird about his new life?

The two made their way down the aisles of the supermarket surprisingly slow, it turns out that Cronus's hair-gel selection process took ten times longer than Eridans did but this allowed Eridan to grab some purple hair dye whilst he waited. Cronus didn't really talk the whole time though he did often point out that Eridan wasn't getting many snacks before they went down the snack aisle and practically brought Cronus's basket worth of snacks. Overall the experience was natural and by the amount of noodle cups Cronus had purchased Eridan had a feeling that's what they would be eating for at least two weeks, aside from take-out.

Though as the two drove home, after stopping to get some drive-thru Mc Donald's Cronus gave Eridan a small glance. Eridan felt Cronus's eyes on him in the car but didn't move instead he pretended not to notice before Cronus spoke up.

"Mituna likes you" was all he said before focusing on the road again as Eridan stiffened slightly as he stared down at the bag of food in his lap, he already knew that.

"He thinks he can help you kid, just like he thought he could help me." Cronus rambled on as Eridan continued to look away as he felt a tug at his stomach, he didn't understand what was going on. Cronus let out a heavy sigh as he watched the road for the rest of the trip as Eridans mind raced, what was that even supposed to mean?

Though before long, the two boys returned home and lugged their shopping into the apartment, put it away and ate their dinner in silence, a thick silence that was growing painfully uncomfortable as Eridan frowned at his burger. He wasn't even hungry after Cronus's words in the car, what was with Cronus and Mituna, Eridan didn't understand their relationship. Eridan finished eating quickly even though he wasn't hungry and snuck off to his room, where he shed his clothes and slipped into his silky PJ's and checked his growing popular blog.

"Oh three new messages!" he smiled out as he clicked and waited for the page to load, the first was a compliment on his looks, the second was a message from one of his loyal followers about and upcoming fashion contest and the other, Eridan froze.

"You think you're better than everyone because of your looks, well here's a news-flash you're not even that good looking!" Eridan read it out loud as he stared at the text for a good five minutes, he knew he wasn't that good looking but to hear it from some else hurt. Though Eridan simply added below the comment in reply.

"Thank you for your opinion." And closed the tab, it was only an anonymous comment there was no need to over think it like you always do, Eridan sighed as he slipped his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table before tucking himself in.

It was just a silly comment.

* * *

The next morning Eridan awoke surprisingly late, and to his surprise Cronus had already left, leaving him to partake in another boring day in which he planned to fill with watching movies and checking his blog. After he showered and ate his breakfast in which was one of those noodle cups he retreated to his bedroom and started up his laptop and began to drown out the boring atmosphere with movies and sleeping.

After hours of movie watching, sketching and taking photos for his blog Eridan heard the door open and once again found himself running around his room in order to make himself presentable for Cronus. Though it was pointless as Cronus didn't enter his room instead he was shuffling about next door, moving papers and placing items everywhere. Eridan didn't want to investigate what Cronus was actually doing though he had an off feeling about it all, why was Cronus moving the furniture?

It took a good twenty minutes before the rustling next door stopped and the television was heard and Eridan now believed it would be a good time to have a peek into the room next door. When he did though nothing had massively changed, another fold out table had been placed in the centre of the room with snacks and drinks placed a top it, they were not soda they were obviously alcoholic as there were cups and bowls of food placed around the apartment. The TV had been put on a sideways angle to allow more people to view it, the couch was in the same kind of angle and the cushions on the couch had been removed and placed else where, it seemed that Cronus had big plans for tonight.

Though before Eridan could step out to ask Cronus what he was going to have on tonight the front door jiggled before the clinking of keys was heard, Eridan retreated to his room and peered through the crack of the door as the front door swung open to reveal Mituna. His scruffy black hair remained scruffy and he wore a black shirt with a logo that Eridan couldn't make out and grey slacks, he had just come from work. Eridan noticed the paper's in his hand and remembered that Mituna said he would return with his enrolment forms two days ago.

"Fuck off, CRONUTH" Mituna called as he entered the room, obviously having more of an idea of what was going on than Eridan did. So Eridan exited his room and watched the other male walk towards Cronus's bedroom and knock violently on the closed door, he seemed upset.

"Hang on Mit!" Cronus called as his footsteps where heard heading towards the door as he opened it Mituna took a physical step back, was he blushing?

"vwhats up?" Cronus asked Mituna in an odd tone that forced Mituna to look away and clear his throat.

"I thaid I wath bringing Eridan'th enrolment formth today remember?" Mituna mumbled out as he turned from Cronus and proceeded to place the forms on his bench as Cronus emerged from the room and Eridan snuck back into his room and watched Cronus from his doorframe. He was wearing a soft looking button up shirt, which was a royal purple and the tightest black jeans Eridan had ever seen, even tighter than his, but they suited him, and his hair was slicked back but gave off a certain shine and his face was toned and looking rather radiant.

"Thanks for that Mit, but hovw about you stick around for the party?" Cronus offered as Eridan now confirmed that there was some kind of party happening today, Mituna didn't look impressed.

"Are you theriouth? Or are you forgetting that you have a kid now or thomething? You can't have thith kind of party with him around!" Mituna grumbled out as he didn't look at Cronus, Eridan slowly emerged from his room and waited for Mituna's eyes to slip onto him as a smile forced it's way to his lips.

"Hey Eridan how you going?" Mituna asked as he slipped away from the bench where Cronus groaned, Mituna approached the younger boy and Eridan simply nodded as Mituna peered down at the younger male with a slightly upset look, then peered back at Cronus with a sigh before turning back to Eridan.

"Hey Eridan how about you come thtay over at my houthe tonight, you and thollux can hang out or thomething." Mituna offered as Eridan froze, Sollux didn't like him and he doubted that coming over would improve anything between them. Eridan slowly shook his head as he took a step back towards his room as Mituna frowned and straightened his back in a stretch.

"Trutht me kid you don't want to thtay here, get you thtuff." Mituna sounded slightly irritated so Eridan complied and backed into his room with another nod, but left his door open. Eridan frowned as he grabbed his PJ's and began packing up his laptop as he listened to Cronus and Mituna.

"vwhat are you doing, don't you havwe to ask the parent first, haha?" Cronus chuckled out as Mituna sighed.

"I'm not making thith kid thit through thith, I can't believe your even having a dealer meet!"

"Vwell to be honest I'm failing behind on payments again and I don't vwant to go out so I'm bring them here." Eridan finished packing his laptop and grabbed some of his hanging clothes from his wardrobe as he began to fold them and place them in the suit case he was using.

"Kankri, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm be alright." Cronus chuckled out once more as Mituna fell silent and Eridan finished packing his suit case, zipped it up and placed its wheels on the ground and made his way to the door, staring at the two males. Mituna had his arms around Cronus's waist in a soft hug as he pressed to Cronus's chest gently as Cronus raised his hands slowly to hug him back. Eridan found a small grin reach his lips though he hid it under the scarf around his neck as Mituna quickly pulled away when he noticed Eridans presence and cleared his throat as Cronus smirked.

"Come on Eridan, let'th go." Mituna called as Eridan nodded and quickly followed Mituna towards the door, despite not wanting to go he wasn't sure that he wanted to stick around to see this "Dealer" party he was hosting. Though as Eridan exited the apartment he turned to wait for Mituna as Cronus reached out and grabbed Mituna's shoulder and spun him around before forcing their lips together, Mituna froze and soon pushed Cronus off him with a smile, his lips refused to hide a smile as he turned back around.

"Fuck off Cro, Im piththed at you, come on Eridan." Mituna grumbled out as he managed to get away from the other man and into the hallway where he proudly marched away with Eridan trailing behind him as Cronus stepped out into the hall and waved at Mituna. Mituna didn't wave back instead he waited for the doors to close and huffed. The two boys made their way down the apartment building and headed towards Mituna's car, it was nothing like Cronus's though Eridan kept his mouth shut as Mituna loaded his bag into the back of the car and joined Eridan in the front seat moments later. Eridan froze as he stared down at his feet, he really didn't want to think of what Sollux might do to him after his little break down a few days ago. Mituna must have noticed this because as they pulled out of the car-park Mituna spoke up.

"Don't worry about thollux, if he thart'th on you I'll take care of it." Mituna frowned out as he concentrated on the road though Eridan just nodded, he didn't want Sollux to hate him anymore then he already did.

"Don't look tho upthet, you will get to tathte my mother'th cooking." Mituna grinned out, Eridan could tell that Mituna was trying to make him feel better, he just gave another nod and straightened himself up as he peered out the window at the passing buildings.

What would Sollux's house be like?


	11. Outer Shell

**A/N-_ Gotta go Fast~_****[quick update]**

* * *

The drive to Sollux's was rather short and when the car slowed to a stop as it pulled into the drive way of a house Eridan perked up and peered at the house before them. It wasn't very big though it was a double story with a classic white exterior with black window frames, though the outside looked slightly worn down and the white paint was slightly dirty. The grass looked as if it hadn't been cut for a while and two bikes and a couple of skateboards were spread around the front lawn. Overall the front yard looked messy but nice as Eridan stepped out of Mituna's car and stared at the house it looked more homey than it did intimidating, Mituna grinned as he rolled the small bag towards the kid as he handed it to him.

"It'th not much but it'th home." Mituna smiled out as he approached the front door up the crooked pathway and opened the security door, in which had a large dint in it that made Eridan feel slightly un safe as Mituna opened the second inner door and stepped into the house, holding the door open for Eridan. The inside of the house smelt lovely, like home cooked meals and a hint of roses as Eridan stepped in, Mituna removed his shoes and hung up his keys on the hook by the door before he called out into the house.

"Mum I'm Home!" Eridan removed his shoes as well and decided that following Mituna would be the best idea as he scanned the house, just left of the door was the living room in which was tidy with a large TV and various games and DVD's spread out on the stand with a small shelf of other DVD's by it. The couch looked nice and soft as did the off-white carpet, and a large computer sat off to the side of the lounge sweet. They then passed a set of stairs in which noises could be heard coming from upstairs, but the boys continued to the kitchen, this was where the good smell was coming from. Eridan scanned the room around him, they had nice furniture and although it was a small room it was made out to be bigger, the bench was a nice black fill and the walls where white again though the thing that completed the room was the beautiful lady that turned to face them.

She had long black hair that curled slightly at the ends and bright blue eyes that shone at the sight of her son. Her skin was vibrant and had some light colour two it and red lips that were curved into a grin, she wore a nicely fitting black shirt with a long black skirt that flowed like her hair when she turned, and a white apron that completed the motherly vibe she released as her blue orbs glanced at Eridan.

"Oh hello, Tuna who is this?" She asked as she left the various pans and pots she was cooking with to gently step over to inspect the younger male, Eridans mind froze as he took a step back as she froze in response though her smile remained.

"Thith ith Eridan mum, hith thollux'th friend and if it'th okay he will be thaying the night." Mituna confirmed as her smile grew though her eyes never left him.

"Nice to meet you Eridan my name is Christina, though you can call my Chrissy or Chris I don't mind!" she had a lot of energy and seemed nice and quirky, the complete opposite of Sollux and Mituna. Eridan couldn't help but like her as she smiled and pulled herself back away from him with a nod.

"He's an absolute cutie! Of course he can stay, anyone who is a friend of my bubby can stay here" she smiled out as Eridan frowned and sunk into the warmth of his scarf, but he wasn't a friend of Sollux. Mituna gave her a nod though before he could speak Christiana cut in once more,

"Wait if he came in your car Mituna, does his father know where he is?" Eridan frowned as Mituna cleared his throat and glanced between his mother and Eridan before placing a hand on Eridans shoulder.

"Why don't you head upthair'th, thollux'th room ith jutht up the thair'th to the right, you will know it when you thee it." Eridan simply nodded slowly as he turned on his feet and began to abscond towards the stairs he had seen earlier without another word, knowing that Mituna was going to be talking about him to his mother. He didn't want to think about his father so he focused on finding Sollux's room as he scaled the cream-carpet stair case as the upper level of the house was revealed. It had white walls though there were various items of boys clothing and shelves covered with games and dvds and boxes of various things Eridan couldn't make out.

As he turned to the right he spotted what Mituna had said "he couldn't miss" on the door closest to the stair case a large yellow bumble bee sticker, the edges were torn and it looked as if someone had tried to remove it but they had given up, instead a set of angry eyebrows had been drawn above the eyes. Eridan chuckled at the demonic bee as he approached the door, the sound of tapping was followed by a chuckle and an angry growl as Eridan reached out to the door handle and twisted slowly and pushed it open as he stared at the insides of the room.

Skating posters covered the pastel yellow walls along with a few game posters that Eridan recognised. The room wasn't large as the big bed which currently had some solid blue and red bed sheets with matching pillows and a small man sitting on it, in which Eridan recognised as Karkat. Though his eyes shifted to the boy sitting at his desk who was covered in wires and Eridan spotted a laptop under the keyboard of the black sleek looking system as the boy frantically typing at the keyboard stopped and tapped pause as his glass-covered eyes faced Eridan and his happy expression dropped.

"Oh, Eridan? What the HELL are you doing in my houthe?!" Sollux called out seeming a little panicky as if Eridan had just broke in after stalking him as Eridan opened his mouth to talk but another voice cut in.

"Hipster? Whats he doing here Sollux? Karkat called as he paused his game of Mario-kart and glared at Eridan as well. Eridan went to say something again as a large figure spoke from behind him.

"More like what are you doing here Karkat?" Mituna spat out as Karkat smiled at the sight of the older male who was like an older brother to him as well.

"Anyway'th you little thit'th Eridan ith thtaying over tonight, tho deal with it." Mituna smiled out as he placed his hand gently on Eridans back and pushed him closer into the room as Sollux sighed and returned to his online RPG.

"Fine put your thit in the corner, right thide of the bed ith mine and entertain yourthelf." Sollux mumbled out as Eridan took a few steps into the room as Mituna waited at the doorframe to make sure Sollux and Karkat weren't going to be two rude.

"You aththhole'th be nice now if I hear any bad feedback I'll be sure to take my thpare graphic'th card from you thollux, and Karkat…" Mituna locked eyes with the other male who still watched Mituna with a large grin.

"I'll jutht kick your athth." Mituna smirked out before turning on his feet and closing over the angry bumble bee door.

The room fell silent for a second before the room filled with the sound of video games once again, Eridan felt as if he didn't exists in the room as the other kids continued to play. He took a seat on the end of the bed and decided that the best option would be to play a game on his laptop as well. As he got it out and opened the laptop that was on standby and stared at his musky background of a camera and frowned, he didn't know Sollux's WIFI password and he doubted that Sollux would give it to him. Eridan didn't want to look like a fool for getting out his laptop and not using it so instead he opened his steam account in offline mode and began to play Super Meat Boy.

The room was mostly filled with game themes, clicking and tapping and the occasional Karkat spazzing followed by Sollux laughing and telling him how much he sucked at Mario-kart. Eridan though felt completely left out as he had sunken into the left side of the bed and had been stuck on this level for quite some time. It wasn't like he wanted to be noticed because he knew that he wasn't really welcome here but some kind of recognition would be nice. Though when it happened Eridan froze, Sollux paused his game and un-healthily cracked his fingers as he span his large computer chair around, stretched and locked eyes with Eridan behind his shades.

"Hey fithh-fathe what are you even doing?" He asked bluntly as Eridan peered down at his game before peering back up at Sollux. Before he could respond Sollux sighed and stood as he walked over to Eridans spot on the bed and stood next to him before peering over at his computer with a risen eyebrow.

"Thuper Meat Boy? Oh I hate thith level." Sollux frowned out as Eridan nodded, not sure how to respond to Sollux as Sollux sighed.

"Look I'm jutht going to athk, can I, uh." Sollux glanced at the computer in Eridans lap then back at Eridan as Eridan tilted his head, what did he want?

"Look hipster he wants to fuck about with your PC, he does that." Karkat cut in without taking his eyes off donkey kong who was currently cutting him off. Eridan simply nodded as he sat up and went to give his precious laptop over to Sollux but hesitated,

"You not goin' to, ruin it and stuff?" Eridan questioned nervously as Sollux rolled his eyes and took the laptop off the smaller male and took it over to his desk.

"Who know'th I might even upgrade it" Sollux smirked out as Eridan nodded, now he had nothing to do, though at least Sollux wasn't angry with him anymore? Eridan decided on playing with his phone, wreck-it-ralph wasn't the greatest app he had but he could at least try and beat King-candy. Though the more he played the more bored he got, there was only a certain amount of times that he could lose before he became frustrated. Sollux had been tapping on his computer for ages now and he had no idea what he was doing but he seemed pretty content and Karkat was about ready to kick Mario-kart out the window but he instead glared and yelled at the characters. Eridan thought about leaving the crowded room and finding Mituna and seeing if he would take him back home or something anything but sitting here awkwardly, that was until something bumped his leg and he peered at his foot where a controller sat.

"Hurry up and select your character, I need someone to kick Donkey Kongs ass." Karkat grumbled as Eridan couldn't help but let a little grin slip onto his lips as he selected Luigi.

"Are you fucking serious, Hey Sollux looks like Someone else likes Luigi." Karkat smirked out as Sollux's eyes actually drifted up from Eridans laptop for a second before he went back to typing. Karkat selected toad and started up the cup.

"You better watch out Hipster, I'm pretty fucking good at thi—" Eridan slammed the accelerator button and Luigi got an extra starting boost and Karkat growled as Toad bluntly started. Eridan didn't bother to tell Karkat he was pretty good at Mario Kart himself, instead focused on winning.

Win he did, four cups and two battler royals later and Karkat was yet to beat him and was fuming, Eridan could practically see the steam coming off the boy as Eridan slammed him with a red-shell and bumped him off the road as Karkat looked from his position on the bed and growled as he turned to Eridan.

"Fuck you ERIDAN" Karkat growled as he practically jumped on Eridan, this surprised Eridan so much he let out a yelp. He managed to pause the game and drop the controller on the bed as Karkat punched him in the shoulder as he pushed Eridan back onto the bed. Eridan wasn't sure what was going on but he found himself laughing at Karkat's attempts to beat him up, his punches were nothing though karkat grabbed a pillow off the bed and shoved the fluffy red object over Eridans face. Eridan wasn't sure if he was scared or happy that karkat was trying to kill him as his chuckles were muffled into the pillow, he couldn't believe that Karkat was reacting in such extremes due to a game.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID HIPSTER!" Karkat called though sounded somewhat embarrassed that he had lost to Eridan. Eridan's chuckles ceased as a thought came to mind as he struggled slightly under the pillow though didn't really try to pry the small boy off him. After mumbling into the pillow and pretending to struggle he went limp under Karkat and closed his eyes as Karkat continued for a moment before stopping for a moment and staring at the pillow.

"Eridan?" he questioned as he removed the pillow and stared at Eridan whose head titled to the side limply and Karkat froze and tapped his chest.

"Eridan..?" He asked trying not to strain his voice as he stared at the limp hipster before sitting up and leaning forward to tap him again before Eridan quickly sat up.

"HAH!" he called as Karkat's eyes widened and he lent back a bit to quickly and fell backwards, in which caused him to fall from the bed and onto the floor where he hit his head on the carpet, Eridan chuckled and sat up to check if he was okay as Sollux's laughter broke out from behind the computer and Karkat rubbed his head.

"Asshole.." Karkat smirked out as the laughter ceased slightly, Karkat sat up and Eridan let out a few chuckles, liking the feeling that he was starting to get along with karkat.

"Oh thit KK it'th like quarter to thix, your mother'th going to kill you!" Sollux mumbled out as Karkat practically jumped to his feet forgetting everything that had just happened and grabbed his backpack from the bed, though Eridan frowned.

"You not staying ov-ver?" He questioned as Karkat huffed and shook his head as he jumped about the room avoiding the cords.

"Not today I promised my mum I would be home before six, shit, See you Captor, Hipster." He called as He quickly opened and closed Sollux's door and his footsteps could be heard thumping down the stairs.

Sollux's room fell silent as Eridan fixed up his glasses before fixing his hair and scarf, he didn't know if he should go back to Mariokart or play with his phone or even ask Sollux for his laptop back. Though before he could move his Laptop was turned and placed on his lap as Sollux slipped onto the bed next to him and pointed to the screen.

"You computer wath full of uthelethth crap tho I uninthalled them, altho I upgraded some of you programth, overall your computer'th pretty good." Sollux nodded to himself as he re-tracked his hand and Stared at Eridan for a second, Eridan glanced up at him and his eyes locked with Sollux's eyes. He could almost make out the colour of his eyes but one seemed odd, though Eridan snapped out of it and realised what Sollux was waiting for as he nodded.

"Uh, Thanks Sollux" Eridan answered as Sollux stood and huffed down into his chair again and spun towards his desk and pulled himself into the desk.

"Altho I thaw you had thith game, do you have an account?" Sollux questioned as Eridan nodded slowly and scrolled through his games and double clicked the icon of the badass looking dragon as the game started up.

"What'th your thcreen name?" Sollux asked as he opened a new search tab in the game, as Eridan sighed and stared down his old avatar, this game was super popular at his old school and he had beaten the omega dragon at least six times due to people requesting his high level character to join him to defeat it because they were too weak.

"It's CailgulasAquarium" Eridan watched Sollux's bigger screen search for a moment before his username appeared on the screen and Sollux clicked it as his avatar appeared.

"CailgulathAqurium a level- what are you theriouth?! You're a level ninety!?" Sollux turned to Eridan, he shrugged as Sollux sent him a questionnaire request and Eridan excepted, only realising he was connected to Sollux's WIFI.

"You the Prince of the Oceans? How the hell did you manage to get that title?!" Sollux seemed confused he had never met someone better then himself at video games.

"Oh I have beaten the game about ten times and I picked the water title and since I was already a prince of all the lands this title kind of just stayed with me." He smiled out as he entered the game as he started to remember the controls of the game.

"You're a level seventy mage? That's pretty good Sollux." Eridan mumbled out as he tried out his spells and soon recalled every single hotkey he had set. Sollux's character appeared next to Eridans, the pop up appeared on Eridans computer telling him his quest friend was in the same realm as him. Eridan took this time to stare at Sollux's mage who had grey skin like his character and wore a green over robe and pants, he didn't have a weapon present as his states said he was a high-level telepathic user. The characters eyes were covered by some oval sun glasses, Eridan could tell that he was an evil character because four small horns had sprung from his black shaggy hair and pointy teeth. Eridan couldn't talk, his character had two horns and fins with its grey skin and glasses that matched his, a purple cape flying behind him with black armour coating his chest and striped pants with light armour over his legs. He was a sea-dweller and Sollux's was a land dweller meaning Eridan's got a boost in water though Sollux got a boost in ground magic, they were complete opposites nearly.

"Tho are we jutht thtand here all day or do you want to help me out with my current quetht, your character will be utheful becuathe it'th a water level in the land of wrath and angelth."

"Oh that's my fav-vourite land!" Eridan cheered out as he fast travelled there taking Sollux with him as Sollux walked over to the master of the land and listened to his shitty reason in why he had to save his treasure that was in the sunken ship.

"Really I prefer the land of Brianth and fire, much cooler and I get an EXP bonuth for killing people there because it'th my hatch zone." Sollux mumbled out as Eridan and his character began to zap and fire at the flying white demons in the sky.

"Mines this land" Eridan mumbled out as he became fixated on killing the angels in the land, though he peered over at Sollux clicking away as a grin slipped onto his lips, maybe Sollux didn't hate him.

* * *

The two just reached the sunken ship of Dualscar and were versing the ghost of Dualscar when Sollux's name was called from downstairs, Eridan peered up at Sollux then back at the game. Five minutes later the voice rang again, Sollux gave an attempted grunt as he continued hiding behind Eridans character while he re-charged. The final voice was heard when the door bust open and Christina was there, she didn't look happy, but before she could say anything dualscar exploded into a pile of purple goop and the treasure was retrieved.

"YETHH!" Sollux smiled out as he spun around he faced his mother who was at the door glaring at him, Sollux sat up and cleared his throat.

"Hey mum."

"Don't you hey mum me! I have been calling you for ten minutes mister!" She growled out as Sollux didn't respond instead waited for her to continue.

"Dinner is ready, come and get it." She grumbled out as Eridan saved his progress and quit the game as Sollux did the same before standing and stretching until a bad sounding crack popped from his back and he sighed.

"Come on Fish-face." Sollux called as he exited his room and Eridan trailed behind with a small grin as Sollux thumped downstairs and into the kitchen where the smell of a freshly cooked meal lingered and Eridan got excited, he hadn't smelt anything that good since, his dad.

"I made chicken parmigiana with a nice salad and fries." Sollux floated over and looked at the plates before carefully scanning for the one with the least amount of salad. Though as his eyes set on the perfect plate with barely any salad, a hand swooped past him and grasped it, claiming the plate for themselves.

"Hey that'th mine! You thaw that I wath going to grab it!" Sollux huffed out as Mituna was revealed to have claimed the plate and was currently fishing out a knife and fork set for himself.

"Thorry little bro firtht come firtht therve." Sollux pouted as Christina stepped in with a huff,

"Boy's calm down it's just a plate and besides, it's guest's pick first anyway smarty." She said giving Mituna a nudge as he didn't release ownership of the plate as Eridan peered at the similar plates and took the one closest to him.

"thee he didn't want it anyway!" Mituna teased out once more before making his way into the lounge room as Sollux snatched up a plate and a knife and fork for himself before muttering and joining his older brother in the lounge room. Eridan guessed that the family ate together in front of the TV, despite having a perfectly good dining table in the kitchen.

"Thank you Christina, it looks amazing" Eridan chimed out as he grabbed the plate and approached the same cupboard that the Captor brothers had to retrieve his knife and fork as Christina's face lit up.

"Anytime sweetie it's my pleasure!" She smiled, this made Eridan's heart skip a beat as he stared at her for a moment before he could feel his cheeks heating up. He hadn't had the pleasure of having a mother growing up, since his Mother had got sick after his birth and passed on, he didn't know a warmth of this kind.

"Uh.. I .. hmm thanks…" Eridan managed to get out before looking down at his food and hurrying out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. Sollux was on one side of the couch whilst Mituna was on the other, they weren't talking instead they were picking away at their food like they didn't have much to say.

Eridan was quick to pass by Sollux as to not block his view of the TV for too long and took the seat in between them silently, they didn't react. He began to pick at his food, it was amazing, the best food he had had since, well for a long time, it warmed his body and his stomach happily accepted it.

The sound of the TV and plate clattering filled the room as Eridan found himself smiling, the Captors household was extremely welcoming, Well Christina and Mituna were, as for Sollux Eridan couldn't put his finger on what but it seemed that something was stopping him from coming out of his shell.

"What are you smiling at fish-face?" Sollux questioned as Eridan realised that he had been staring at Sollux and peered back at his meal.

What was it?


	12. Your Alright

**AN: Sorry for the wait :(**

* * *

The Three sat on the couch as they ate silently, with only the smell of their dinner and the sound of the television filling the room. The silence between them all wasn't awkward it was nice, Eridan felt a warmness he hadn't felt in quite some time and found himself grinning like a moron.

Eventually Christina came into the room after they had finished eating and took the plates from them and replaced it with cups of lemonade, Mituna and Sollux continued to watch the show as Eridan shuffled a bit before standing and heading toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Sollux questioned as Eridan peered back to see him looking over the couch, Eridan just nudged his head towards the kitchen before entering and peering about until his eyes set on Christina as he felt his heart flutter.

"Uh, w-would you like help w-with the dishes?" Eridan mumbled out as he waited for her to turn around, and she smiled down at him.

"Oh, Eridan a little charmer aren't you?!" She smiled out as Eridan could feel his cheeks heat up slightly as he shook his head.

"Just you did go to all that trouble just to make us all a lov-vley dinner and I hav-ve done nothin' to help to return the fav-vor." Eridan mumbled out from behind the scarf as Christina's face fell to a frown.

"You don't have to repay me sweetie, it was my pleasure." She said as she lent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eridan stared at the hand for a moment in shock before peering back up at Christina, had he done something wrong?

"Also Tuna told me about your situation, and I want you to know that you're welcome here anytime, and I mean that because I know Sollux can be a little grumpy about people coming over, but just know that you're allowed despite what he says."

Eridan fell silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond, though he felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders as his eyes locked with Christina's.

"Thank you." He managed to get out before he was pulled inward and felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace. He froze for a moment before he felt his cheeks heat up again as she hugged him tightly. Eventually she pulled away and stared into his eyes for a moment with a concerned gaze as Eridan peered away from her.

"You're a good boy Eridan, don't forget that." She smiled out as she backed away and turned to her dishes again as Eridan turned to the lounge room only to find Sollux at the doorway with an eyebrow perking up above his shades.

"Come with me." Sollux grumbled as he turned and began to pace up the stairs, Eridan followed closely but not to Sollux's room instead to the room down the hallway with no demonic bee on the door, it was just white.

"Watch the thtair'th tap the wall when you thee Mituna." Sollux warned as he entered the dark room. That room must have been Mituna's, Eridan thought as he turned around before he stopped and turned back peering into the messy room.

"w-wait w-why am I keeping w-watch? W-what are you doin'?" Eridan questioned as he peered in further until he could make out the room.

The walls had fewer posters than Sollux, though they were more video game based with a few on skating, the rooms walls where a honey yellow. The floor however was coated in various wires and computer gadgets, which all lead up and were connected to the masterpiece of a desktop computer. Other than that the room was fairly clean, despite the laundry scattered about and the messy yellow covers.

"Becauthe if he catcheth me in here hith going to be piththed" Sollux mumbled out as he peered under the bed with a sigh before scanning the room.

"If that's the case then why are you in here?"

"Jutht turn around and keep an eye out for Mituna okay?" Sollux grumbled out as he skipped over the cords and wires in the room without a single glance at Eridan as Eridan did as he was told and waited at the door. A few minutes later the sound of pounding footsteps were heard from the stairs, Eridan jumped to attention and gave the door of the room a tap as he heard Sollux struggle on the other side of the door.

Mituna paused at the top of the stairs when he spotted Eridan out the front of his room, though quickly raised an eyebrow and began to pace toward the door, slipping past Eridan with ease. Eridan watched as Mituna was quick to swoop on the boy who was rummaging through his belongings and lifted him in his grasps.

"MIT LET ME GO!" Sollux struggled out as he kicked the air around the room though couldn't break the hold.

"What were you doing in my room?"

"NOTHING GEEZE" Sollux struggled to get out as he continued to struggle before Mituna placed him down and gave him a shove toward the door with a grin.

"You aren't going to find my energy drink'th thith time thol I hid them." Mituna scoffed out while Eridan smiled slightly at the act of brotherly love as Sollux flipped Mituna off before exiting the room and walked past Eridan toward his own room.

"W-why w-were you lookin' for energy drinks?" Eridan questioned as they both continued into Sollux's room and closed over the door. Sollux didn't say anything as he froze in front of the computer with a large grin before reaching into the side of his pants and pulling out a rather long can, an energy drink.

"Tho I can drink them duh." Sollux smirked out as he cracked the caffeine loaded drink open and took a sip of the sour insides before sitting at his desk and staring about the screen.

"Do you want to keep playing the game?, maybe go look for the thuffer and gain thome withdom thkill'th?" Sollux mumbled out as he opened the game on his computer and Eridan found himself doing the same with a grin.

"Yeah okay if that's w-what you w-would like." He said as he stared at his character standing by Sollux's , it felt as himself and Sollux were connecting through this game, Or maybe it was just that Sollux needed his character.

Either way, Killing demons with Sollux was the most fun he had, had in a long time.

* * *

The blazing fires from his magical wand continued beside Sollux's red and blue thunder for hours, Eridan hadn't looked at the time for a while now, due to the game being in full screen mode. His fingers where starting to hurt and his head was drooping off every so often but Sollux seemed to be going 100 miles a minute as his fingers tapped away at the keys.

"Oh yeah thweet I'm like 400 gritht off levelling up!" Sollux cheered as the creepy un-dead sprites rose from the dead once more to attack the two boys but failed as Eridan used his Special move, clearing the field and splitting the grist evenly as the level up sound played on Sollux's computer.

"Yethth! I'm tho upgrading my thpecial move!" Sollux cheered as he filled the bar and upgraded his eye beam and turned to face Eridan. Eridan was slouching and Sollux couldn't see his face though his large glasses were slipping down his nose.

"Eridan?" Sollux questioned as he swirled his chair around as Eridan snapped to attention and faced Sollux and pushed his glasses up lazily with a sniffle.

"mmhmm yeah.. good work, you mm y level." Eridan barley managed to get out as Sollux rose an eyebrow before quickly tapping his phone on the desk and gazing at the time, 1:30am.

"Are you tired?" Sollux questioned already knowing the answer as Eridan shook his head with a scoff and blinked lazily a few times.

"No if you're up for another round I'll mmm go." Eridan sighed out as he stared down at the keyboard, wait what were his hotkeys again?

"Here have some of this" Sollux offered as Eridan peered up to see a can, the energy drink to be exact as Eridan grabbed the can curiously and examined the bottle before shaking his head.

"No thanks, I had one of these mmm then I could feel my heart beat for like ammm" Eridan managed to get out as he passed the can back to Sollux and stretched awkwardly before his eyes set on the screen once again, though Sollux's character disappeared and Eridan gazed about on the screen, had Sollux forgotten to transport him?

"Come on Fish-fathe you can barely keep your eyeth open." Sollux sighed out as he shut down his computer with a yawn and stood in the dark room, Eridans laptop light filling the room. It took Eridan about three times longer for him to turn off his laptop as Sollux turned on the light of his room and both boys let out a hiss of pain.

"Move over your in my spot, Sollux growled out as he peeled off his socks and Eridan shuffled over to his suitcase and began to dig through the contents and grabbed his silky PJ's. Though as he got up to change Sollux was pulling off his pants and revealing his bumble bee boxers and his skinny figure. Eridan immediately noticed the small patch of scaring on his right shoulder that had healed over, Sollux was pale and lanky but not too skinny.

"Uh are you jutht going to thare at me or are you going to go to bed?" Sollux questioned as he flopped onto the bed and claimed the right side. Eridan was quick to turn around and remove his clothes, doing his best to not stay exposed for more than a few seconds, he wished he could be as comfortable as Sollux was in his body, but he wasn't.

"wow thilk Pj'th? Are you theriouth?" Sollux chuckled as Eridan turned around and buttoned up his shirt while Sollux rolled over and let Eriadan have some room to slip into the bed, the bed smelt like Sollux and honey it was warm to, like the warmth of a hug Eridan was quick to snuggle up to the warmth.

"Hey" Sollux whispered now as if not to startle Eridan as Eridans heavy eyes slid open and gazed at Sollux who had his hand out to him.

"w-what?" Eridan questioned as Sollux rolled his eyes and reached up to Eridans face and slipped his glasses off, through Eridans blurred vision he then saw Sollux's figure reach up to his own face and remove his bi-coloured glasses then lean over to the side. Eridan wished that Sollux had taken his glasses off after him so he could have glanced at his eyes, what colour where they? Eridan mumbled as his eyes grew heavy and he snuggled into the pillow, for the first time in a while, he felt happy.

* * *

A gentle shove to Eridans shoulder awoke him the next morning almost instantly as he opened his eyes slightly to seen nothing but Sollux's blurry figure and a person towering over the two, trying to awake Sollux.

"Sollux sweetie, wake up" It was a women's voice, Eridan recognised it as Christina as he rolled onto his back and stared up at her. A grunt was all she got from Sollux as he rolled over to face away from Christina as she disturbed his sleep. Christina sighed and her eyes locked on Eridans even though he could not see her and she gasped a little before smiling.

"Eridan good morning I was trying not to wake you" She whispered out as she stood straight again and Eridan just stared.

"I hate to be a party pooper but I got called in for work so I was trying to wake Sollux up to tell him not to worry." Eridan nodded slightly as his tired eye drifted to Sollux for a moment before falling back to hers, he wished he had his glasses.

"Also I need Sollux to make sure that Mituna gets up in an hour for work, can you wake him up I have got to go." Christina panicked out as she quickly turned and exited the room with final thanks before Eridan sat up and rubbed his hair he probably looked like a mess. He peered about the room in a squint as he couldn't make out his glasses anywhere close to the bed as he peered at Sollux.

"Sollux, can you wake up?" Eridan questioned as he nudged the male next to him and received another groan, Eridan sighed. He got up on his knees and lent over Sollux completely and felt the set of drawers by him, not caring that he was nudging Sollux. He felt glasses and grabbed them quickly and retracted back to his spot by Sollux as he slipped them on, though his vision didn't clear instead the world became red and blue, it made his head spin.

"Shit Sollux how do you wear these?" Eridan asked as he took the glasses off and rubbed his eyes as he felt something nudge at his side. He grabbed the item that was being handed to him and noticed it was his glasses, quickly slipping them on and sighing when the world around him became clear. He peered at Sollux who was rubbing his eyes and groaning at the slight lightness of the room as Eridan stretched. Though as Sollux opened his eyes he noticed two things, one there was a slight white scar on his eye that matched the one on his lip and secondly his breath was taken away.

"Amazing" Eridan whispered out as a smile grew on his face as Sollux blinked a few times, still not being fully awake, Eridan shuffled closer to the eyes that had his attention with a grin. His left eye was a vibrant bright blue, just like Christina, the other was a darker brown and in a certain light it almost looked dark red. Eridan couldn't look away as Sollux rose an eyebrow and his eyes squinted as if he just realised something, he peered about for his glasses before spotting them in Eridans hand and grabbed them off him and sat up, quickly slipping them on.

"Sollux, your eyes are, wow… why do you cover them up?" Eridan questioned as Sollux stretched slightly before peering back at Eridan with a sigh.

"Tho people like you don't thtare." Sollux mumbled out before removing himself from the bed sheets with another yawn before clutching his shoulders.

"thit it's cold" Sollux grumbled as Eridan chuckled as he got out of the bed and stretched.

"Silky Pj's aren't that bad now. " Eridan smirked out as he glanced at Sollux, Sollux tried to grumble out a response before scampering over to his wardrobe and sliding the door across. Eridan was stunned when he caught sight of Sollux's plain wardrobe that consisted of mostly black and yellow and white. Sollux quickly grabbed a hoodie and pants and slipped them on with another groan as Eridan zipped up his suitcase, at the same time remembering what Christina had said.

"Also your mum said that she's gone to work and that Mituna has to get up in an hour." Sollux nodded as he stamped over to his computer and flicked it on. Eridan simply stared for a moment before glancing down at his suitcase.

"Bathroom?" Eridan questioned as if it was obvious .

"Down the hallway second door on the right" Sollux groaned out as his PC started up and he typed in an abnormally long password.

"Thanks be back soon" Eridan nodded as he left to go get ready for the day, which wouldn't take too long.

* * *

It only took half of an hour for Eridan to finish styling his hair and putting away his items, his hair was perfect and he smelt of his favourite body spray, and was ready for the day. As he entered Sollux's room again Sollux had not moved, his hair was still everywhere, though that's how it looked yesterday.

"Being back thoon, you mean like an hour later?" Sollux questioned as he spun his chair around to face Eridan with a smirk as Eridan put down his suitcase and huffed.

"Yeah and I can see that you take the time to look so good every morning." Eridan questioned returning the grin as Sollux nodded and fluffed his hair slightly in a mocking way before spinning around. Eridan grinned as he walked behind the chair and placed his head on the back of it and watched Sollux Multitask.

"Let me guess, you don't eat breakfast either?" Eridan questioned as Sollux continued to type,

"Not really I kinda just eat when there's food." Sollux mumbled out as Eridan gave an understanding nod, he knew what to do.

"Get that laptop under your keyboard running and come down to the kitchen w-when you get hungry." Eridan smiled out as he lifted off the back of the chair and exited Sollux's room. As Eridan walked down the stairs he could hear shuffling in Sollux's room, his smile grew as he walked into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cupboards. He eventually pulled out all the needed ingredients to make his father's famous pancakes, lucky Christina had lots more cooking supplies then Cronus did so making pancakes was actually possible.

* * *

It took a good thirty minutes before the batter was complete and he had cooked up three large plates of pancakes and proceeded to heat them up in the microwave. Footsteps coming down the stairs made Eridan perk up as he was quick to place the maple syrup near the plates on the bench and turned around quickly to pretend he was starting on the dishes with a grin. The footsteps entered the kitchen and froze for a moment then continued to take a seat at the bench.

"Pancaketh?" Sollux questioned as he stared at the pancakes before reverting to the screen of the literal piece of machinery on his lap. Eridan smiled as he span from his place by the sink and practically floated over to the opposite side of the bench examining the pancakes with a slight grin, though the more Sollux typed and ignored the pancakes the more his grin faded.

"Don't tell me you don't like pancakes…" Eridan frowned out as Sollux stopped typing and peered up at him.

"What? No I like pancakes just…" Sollux noticed the look Eridan had on and sighed, closing the "laptop" in his lap and slid the warm pancakes towards him, quickly pulling the syrup over as well and coated them. Sollux peered up only to be met with Eridans gaze waiting for Sollux to place judgment on his pancakes, Sollux cut off a piece and placed it in his mouth.

"wow okay thethe are great." Sollux smiled out, the pancakes were actually nice not under cooked and not watery, just right. Sollux peered up before taking another bit to watch Eridans eyes light up as he dragged over his plate and cut them up, Sollux could tell he was trying to hide his excitement about Sollux's comment as his hips swayed slightly in small waves, resembling dancing slightly.

The two continued to eat in silence until Sollux finished with a stretch, this was the first time in a while that he had eaten breakfast, it was refreshing. Eridan leant over and grabbed his plate and took it to the sink before returning to his own set of unfinished pancakes, Sollux instantly returned to the piece of shit laptop he had been typing on before and began to continue with his work. Although the sound of heavy footsteps from upstairs made him perk up from his computer, he had forgotten about Mituna.

"THOLLUX!" Mituna's voice rang out from upstairs as louder thumping was heard as if Mituna was rushing about before they descended down the stairs in a trip and in a matter of seconds Mituna was in the kitchen. His hair was messier than usual, his jeans were on but his red boxers could be seen due to the zip being down. His button up work shirt was unbuttoned and his glasses were on the bridge of his nose as he shuffled around to fix himself up.

"THOLLUX WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Mituna practically screamed as he ran to the other side of the house to retrieve his keys and wallet.

"Becauthe Eridan made you pancake'th" Sollux knew that his excuse wasn't valid but it made Mituna pause as he entered the kitchen curiously as he spotted the pancakes on the bench then gave Eridan a glance, Eridan quickly peered away.

"wow theriouthly? You didn't have to…" Mituna seemed to calm down instantly as he approached the bench and Eridan slid the syrup towards him. Mituna let a grin slip onto his lips as he took the syrup and covered one of the pancakes as he rolled it up and practically devoured it.

"Thank'th Eridan." Mituna mumbled out between chewing, buttoning and zipping as Eridan chuckled with a nod as he walked over to the fridge and retrieved the orange juice and quickly pulled out two cups from the cupboard and poured a half and full glass, sliding them over to the brothers. Mituna ate quickly before glugging down the juice in a quick gulp and looking over himself and patting his pockets making sure he had everything.

"Alright, thank'th again I'll be home later today, you kid'th have fun, but I'm going to be tho fucking late." Mituna frantically mumbled out as he practically sprinted towards the door and left the house, Sollux's chuckles filled the silent house.

"hehe I have to invite you over more!" Sollux chuckled out as he continued to type, Eridan was confused as he poured himself a cup of juice and rose an eyebrow.

"And w-whys that?" Eridan questioned as he sipped his juice and eyed off Sollux.

"Becauthe Mituna would of kicked my athth, if it weren't for your pancake'th and it altho theemth like he calmth down around you for thum reathon ." Sollux grumbled out as he sipped his juice and continued typing as Eridan grinned. Eridan finished off his plate and took his and Mituna's plates to the sink before starting on the dishes, Sollux glanced at him time to time, enjoying the slight hum of happiness that Eridan let out as he washed the dishes.

* * *

The dishes were soon done and Sollux and Eridan departed to his room once again, on their own computers and scrolling the internet for random sources of entertainment. Every now and then the two would show each other something they found funny and comment on it, though you can only scroll through pictures for so long before it gets boring. So before too long the boys had decided to watch a movie, it had taken some debating but eventually they decided on Zombieland. Sollux was much more talkative during the movie than Eridan thought he would be, but he loved it, finally he could watch and judge the movie as it played out, instead of having to keep his mouth shut.

Though soon enough the movie came to its end and Sollux and Eridan debated if it was a stupid move for the main protagonist to return to help the girls. Eventually the boys found their way onto their computers again playing their RPG and quoting all the zombie movies they could think of.

"Kill all thon'th of bitche'th" Sollux dawdled out as his character quickly destroyed the surrounding enemies in the land as Eridan gave him a glance.

"That's a v-video game Sollux." Eridan commented before returning to his game as Sollux grumbled for a moment, trying to think of another quote. Though before he could the front door opened and both boys knew that it was Mituna, meaning Eridan would have to leave soon.

"Hey Sollux… are we u—AHH!" Eridan jumped back as the corner of Sollux's bed sheet lifted without warning causing Eridan to jump and Sollux to chuckle as a small figure was revealed. It was a large nice light brown cat in which stretched and turned to face Eridan revealing his green intense eyes.

"Oh hey honey." Sollux smirked out as the cat brushed up against sollux's leg before heading for the door in which Sollux had to open for her.

"You didn't tell me you had a cat!" Eridan panicked out as Sollux simply grinned and closed over his door with a shrug.

"You never athked?" Eridan perked up at the answer before feeling his stomach twist slightly as he paused the game.

"W-well if all I hav-ve to do is ask then…" Eridan froze as he peered away from Sollux, though Sollux took no notice, instead he just kept playing the video game.

"then?" Sollux returned as Eridan sighed and peered up at Sollux,

"Then I w-want to know-w if you still hate me…" The room fell quiet as Eridans chest dropped and his eyes drifted to the paused screen of his game as Sollux didn't glance at him.

"No, your alright I guethth" Sollux mumbled out as Eridan smiled widely, he was so glad that Sollux didn't hate him anymore and wanted to ask if they could be friends but then again that might be pushing it, so he fell quiet.

* * *

It wasn't too long after that Mituna entered the room with a grumble as he told Eridan to pack his things and meet him downstairs. Eridan quickly did as he was told and gave Sollux a quick goodbye before rushing down the stairs as Mituna got off the couch.

"He wathn't an aththhole to you today wath he?" Mituna asked as Eridan shook his head quickly, Mituna sighed as he stretched with a yawn and nodded.

"Come on Ampora, Time to get you home."

And that's when Eridan realised that he was returning "home" which meant Cronus was going to be there, and Sollux wouldn't. It meant Christina wouldn't smile at him and make him feel fuzzy and that the safety that Mituna offered would vanish. It chilled him to the bone, back to the cruddy apartment with his so called guardian.

As Eridan's dad used to say, all good things must come to an end.


	13. Questions

**AN: Excuse the shortness of this chapter I got writers block halfway, though I have a clear concept of what I want to happen next so stay tuned! -thank you**

* * *

The drive home was quick, mostly silent as Mituna made small talk, asking if he had fun with Sollux, and if he was rude though Eridan couldn't complain. He had felt happier than he had ever been in a long time, so far back it was before his father passing. Though his smile had fallen as the car pulled into the crappy car park of Cronus's crappy apartment building. He felt as if the warm feeling that he shared at Sollux's house was being pulled out of him the closer he got to the building.

"Come on Eridan." Mituna snapped Eridan out of his trance of thought as he peered up at the older male who was holding the door open for him. Mituna could see the sadness overtake Eridans features before getting out of the car, he really felt like telling him to stay in the car and taking him home and letting him live with his family. Sadly he couldn't, there were thousands of documents to fill out and taking home a child is a little harder to do than taking home a new pet.

Eridan slowly took his suitcase out of the back of Mitunas car and before Mituna took it from him and lead him into the building, the cold harsh scenery caused Eridan to sigh. Mituna had noticed how much quieter Eridan had gotten despite being quiet in general; it felt as if he was torturing the kid by taking him back. Though nothing could be done, he knocked on the door and the smell of dry smoke reeked out from behind it as Mitunas nose scrunched up in distaste as he fumbled through his pockets.

Whipping out his key and opening the door to reveal Cronus's couch almost blocking the doorway as the door hit the back of the couch, Mituna froze, the entire house was a mess; there were cups everywhere chips on the ground, ashtrays everywhere and the back door leading to the small balcony was open. It smelt like smoke and slight smooth music played from the TV as Mituna clutched the doorhandle tightly and gritted his teeth while Eridan peered up at Mituna, not sure what to do.

"Eridan go to your room and unpack." Eridan nodded as he moved around the couch after taking his suitcase from Mituna and hurried into his thankfully clean room though he didn't close over his door, instead left enough room to peer through it into the other room. He spotted Cronus on the couch as Mituna lifted the side of the couch and practically tossed it out of the doorway with a huff.

Eridan was impressed by his strength as he grabbed Cronus by the collar of his open shirt and lifted him from the mess on the couch.

"CRONUTH GET THE FUCK UP!" Mituna growled loudly as Cronus grumbled, his eyes opened weakly and a smirk took over his features.

"Mornin' beautiful~" he said smoothly as Mituna tugged harder at the collar as he stared at Cronus.

"What the FUCK ith thith!" Mituna gestured towards the messy room as Cronus chuckled, staring at the room with a slight sway.

"I had a party babe, I told you hehe" Cronus slid his hands up and around Mitunas neck, taking some of the pressure off his collar as Mituna growled again.

"You can't do thith anymore, you have a KID now Cro, a LIVING CHILD" Mituna pressed as Cronus simply nodded with a content sigh.

"I kept them out of his room, did that 'jutht' for yooou" Cronus smiled out as he lent closer to Mituna as Mituna shook his head.

"No Cronuth you thhould be doing it for yourthelf, you're a parent now…" Mituna groaned, Cronus didn't seem to be listening as Eridan watched, at least Cronus had protected his room.

"Yeah sure doll, I did it for me, vwhatevwer you vwant." Cronus moved closer with his words and soon enough his mouth was pressed against Mitunas softy as his eyes closed over. Mituna hesitated before leaning in and letting go of Cronus's collar and closing his eyes behind his shades. Eridan looked away as the two men continued to kiss, Mituna took a seat on the couch to deepen the kiss before pulling back.

"Oh my god Cronuth your high right now aren't you!" Mituna questioned as he whipped his mouth away and Cronus chuckled as he fell back onto the couch.

"I can tathte it, it'th dithguthting, and you thmell like a hooker." Mituna grumbled, Cronus stretched slightly as he fell into the couch chuckling awkwardly.

"A cheap hooker or a hot hooker?" He questioned as Mitunas frown faded and was replaced with a smile as he watched Cronus for a moment.

"A hot hooker…" He mumbled, Cronus began to laugh openly on the couch as Mituna chuckled next to him before moving over and lying next to Cronus. Mituna placed his head against Cronus's chest slightly and mumbled something to Cronus as Cronus mumbled back.

Eridan could no longer hear what they were saying but was glad that they weren't going to fight, he hated conflicts. Though as he reached his bed to lie down himself he realised something, Mituna had calmed down pretty quickly when Cronus had started to talk to him. He guessed that Sollux was right about Mituna having Bipolar, either that or Mituna couldn't get mad at Cronus easily. He secretly hoped he wouldn't have to help clean up as he fished out his laptop.

He was about to check his blog when he noticed a new Icon on his task bar, a small black demon with a fiery background. It unnerved him, he had no idea what it was but he clicked it anyway, It quickly installed something before he could do anything and a chat client opened. The logo was in the corner and it looked fairly simple, off to the right there was user names with a mustard yellow name under it as he read it, "TwinArmageddons?" That was Sollux's user on the other website, he had added him?

Before Eridan could react, a chat window opened and buzzed with the message in Sollux's writing style.

"2up Eridan" Eridan couldn't whip the smile off his face as he typed back quickly, he couldn't believe that Sollux had added him and wanted to talk to him. Though as he sent a quick reply he spotted his user name, "caligulasAquarium" His user name from the game he played before and his font colour was royal purple. It made him grin wider as he waited for a reply from Sollux, it felt good to have someone to talk to.

* * *

The boys talked for a while about the video game they had been playing and Sollux had promised to get on it later and play for a bit. Soon enough Mituna popped his head in saying that he was going home and that Cronus had managed to sign off the enrolment papers and that he would not have to worry about it anymore. Mituna gave Eridan his number before leaving, however after he left the house felt cold again and the constant shuffling from the next room over made him nervous.

Chatting to Sollux in the dark of his room did make him feel somewhat protected as he would always reassure him with a message with in the span of five minutes. Eridan would chuckle to himself when Sollux would complain about having to do a job for his mother, Eridan ended up huddling in his thick blankets with a stupid grin plastered over his face with nothing but Sollux's chat window open.

He did this for two hours before Cronus entered his room un announced and startled him slightly, though he was holding a big bag with one hand and slicking his hair with the other.

"Hey Kid" his voice was a bit croaky and his cheeks where pale and a frown was plastered over his face, Eridan simply looked up at him as he turned on the light.

"Look I got some food… and Mit said I should have a talk to you about shit, so… come out and watch a movie in the lounge with me." Cronus mumbled as his eyes linked with Eridans. Eridan nodded as he typed a "brb" to Sollux as Cronus exited the room and Eridan crawled off of his bed. His throat dried slightly as he followed Cronus to the couch slowly, what did they need to talk about, had he done something wrong? The room had been cleaned mostly but the occasional chip was noticeable, though the furniture had been moved back to their original positions. His stomach twisted as he sat on the edge of the couch while Cronus unpacked the unhealthy amount of Mc Donald's he had purchased.

"I didn't know what you wanted and I sort of forgot you were there so I got heaps of shit." Cronus mumbled as he fiddled with the DVD player and slipped in a movie, Eridan settled on grabbing the Nuggets as the title screen played. "Grease" was the movie Cronus had selected and Eridan had to stop himself from chuckling, it was so fitting. However he silenced himself as Cronus clicked play and dropped himself heavily onto the couch grabbing a burger on the way down.

The two ate silently as the movie played out, Eridan could hear Cronus hum along with the songs between sips of his McDonalds drink and tap his fingers along. However after the song "Summer Loving" Came to a close Cronus's eyes darted to Eridans, It was slightly intimidating.

"Look kid, fuck this is stupid." Cronus sighed and shuffled, racking a hand through his slick locks,then his eyes returning to Eridan.

"Okay see here, Mit vwants me to, vwell… tell you that I am your guardian and that you can rely on me…" That strange accent appeared again, Cronus seemed to be struggling to remember what Mituna had asked him to tell Eridan.

"Screw Mituna, Look chief, I may be your "Adult" like figure in your life now if that's hovw you see me or vwhatevwer, but to put it bluntly Mit's right I ain't ready for a kid, shit I'm only 20 for gods sakes." Cronus seemed to be rambling slightly.

"Vwhat I'm gettin' at is, Evwen though someone keeps tellin' me I have to change who I am, I ain't, understand?" Cronus questioned as Eridan simply nodded, even though he had no real Idea of what he was trying to say.

"In other words, I'll mind my own business and you mind your own, I took you in out of pity alright? Don't go forgettin' that anytime soon. Basically kid, I vwill pay for your expenses until you're out of high school then you go your vway and I'll go mine." Cronus couldn't look at Eridans frown, instead he faced the movie again as Eridan nodded. He may have looked alright on the outside but inside he felt sick, taken in out of pitty.

"I don't like you kid so you don't havwe to like me, stay out of my vway and you vwill be set." Cronus warned as he swiped a pack of chips off the table in front of him and munched away. However Eridan felt a clump in his throat, he had a million questions for Cronus but Cronus had warned him to mind his own business.

"Then w-why pity me?" Eridan almost covered his mouth as he stared at Cronus with wide eyes, frozen in shock. He hadn't meant to say anything but when he opened his mouth the clump had come out, almost like word vomit. Cronus froze mid-chew and averted his eyes to Eridan with a risen eyebrow, as if questioning Eridans ability to listen.

"Vwhy? Kid didn't I just warn you about minding your own business?" Cronus grumbled as he took another bite, though froze as he watched Eridan.

"THE REASON YOU ADOPTED ME, IS MY BUSINESS!" Eridan choked out as he glared at Cronus, feeling all his anger and hurt from the past couple of days building its way up from his stomach and to his throat. Cronus looked almost stunned as Eridan glared at him, though he was barely intimidated as he smirked dangerously back at Eridan.

"You're real stubborn kid, raising your voice to me, maybe I vwasn't clear enough with my vwords, mind your own fucking bus-"

"NO, TELL ME SOMETHING FOR GODS SAKE!" Tears now ran down Eridans face, his glare fell to a frown as he sniffled, Cronus only seemed to get more anger.

"DON'T… don't interrupt me kid, and stop fucking crying, you're getting on my last nervwe." Cronus peered away once more with a loud sigh as Eridan watched him. He really didn't care, Cronus hadn't been lying before.

"I just… I don't w-want to be kept in the dark about everythin', Cronus please, tell me something, anyfin'" Eridan sniffled as he wiped his eyes, Ever since his father's death everyone had been talking about him behind his back. He was never told anything about what was happening in his life anymore, and not knowing, scared Eridan.

The air between the males fell silent, except for the movie playing, as Cronus shuffled one last time to look at Eridan, covering his dripping eyes under his glasses and biting his lip to hide his hiccups. Cronus growled as a small feeling of guilt struck him before he slicked his hair back and sighed heavily.

"Alright kid, cause I like your persistence, you get one question." Cronus quickly peered back at the television as Eridan removed one of his hands from his face to gaze at the older male. One question? But Eridan had a million questions like, did Cronus know his dad, did he know the school he was going to, why he had adopted him. Eridan stayed quiet as he thought through the questions in his head, one however struck him as important as wiped his eyes one last time with a sniffle.

"Are w-we related?" Eridan asked as his blue eyes locked with Cronus's green ones, Cronus stared as if he was questioning Eridan. Breaking their eye contact Cronus sighed and watched the screen one more time, knowing by answering this question he was giving into the kids demands.

"Yeah, Kid we are." Cronus grumbled before lying on his side and facing the television, signalling the end of the conversation though Eridan perked up.

"How-w are w-we related, like cousins or are you my unc-"

"Kid don't push it" Cronus mumbled as he grabbed a packet of McDonalds fries and began to lunge them into his mouth as Eridan fell silent. Cronus didn't seem to be the kind of man that likes to be pushed into doing things, just like Eridan didn't. Eridan gave a few hiccups and sniffles as he proceeded to wipe his face with his sleeve, his shirt would defiantly need to be washed after this little emotional fiasco.

"Thank you Cronus." Cronus gave Eridan a glance and couldn't hide his slick smirk underneath all the chips despite still feeling pissy at the emotional wreck of a kid sitting at the end of his couch.

"Whatever kid, just grab your food and get out of here." Cronus's voice had changed from before, it was less intimidating and his weird voice had faded out, though Eridan did not hesitate to grab his drink, some chips and nuggets and sneak back into his room without another sound. He had decided it was probably better for him, if he only spoke to Cronus when he had to.

Eridanquickly returned to his conversation with Sollux, but didn't mention what had happened instead just made the excuse of eating dinner and not wanting to spill it on his bed or laptop. Sollux bought the excuse, their conversation not really being continuous instead a message popping up every so often as Eridan checked his blog and searched the internet. However the long pauses between messages allowed him to have time to think of something to say back, and also constantly reminded Eridan that Sollux was not mad at him and was in fact talking to him.

Despite the constant distraction of the internet his mind still drifted back to his conversation with Cronus, they were related; they must be closely related otherwise the child services wouldn't have even bothered contacting Cronus. Though he knew that his dad, like himself was an only child and that his grandfather had passed, or perhaps his mother had a sibling? That seemed unlikely though because Cronus lacked any resemblance to the women in the photographs that his dad had shown him.

Eridan sighed out loud and gave his hair a thoughtful stroke, slicking it back though stopping mid stroke. Cronus slicked his hand through his hair just before, Eridan shook it off as he returned to his computer with a groan. There was still so much he wanted to know, so many questions he wanted to ask Cronus ones that he would probably never get the answers too.


	14. Seven Years

**AN- Sorry for the long wait, I have school work due. So have a 6000+ update and I have already started on the next chapter :)**

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Eridan and Cronus's emotional dispute, and a long boring week and a half it was. Eridan Had spent most of his time reading, watching movies and avoiding Cronus the best he could. So far he was doing great, Cronus would go out a lot and leave Eridan alone, only popping his head in with some ungodly amount of takeout that he had been calling food all week. It made him wonder how Cronus kept himself so thin, though he did see Cronus leave the house with a gym bag two days ago, but how did he know what was in there. The only real social interaction he had shared between himself and Cronus was the trip downstairs to the laundry in which Cronus taught him how to use the machine, and now Eridan no longer required Cronus's assistance.

Sollux had been talking to him for most of the week, sending him funny videos, chatting to him, bitching about Mituna and sending him corrupt files. Though every time he did Sollux would connect himself into Eridans computer and fix it after getting a hateful text from Eridan. It was nice to have someone to talk to it made him feel as if he wasn't alone in the apartment although there were times when Sollux would go out. Eridan guessed that he went out with Mituna or his Mother but he had a feeling that Sollux was hanging with Karkat or maybe even some other friends.

It hurt Eridan to know that someone like Sollux could have more friends than he had ever had, though he never really needed someone else. He was close with his dad, he was the only friend he had and needed and because of that Eridan would ignore the other students at his previous school and hang out with his dad in his free time. Though that was irrelevant now and only hurt him to think about, perhaps he could make some more friends at this new School.

Speaking of which today was the day that Mituna was going to pick him up and take him down to get his uniform fitted. He couldn't help but show great amounts of excitement about going, and about seeing Mituna again. He hoped that Sollux came with Mituna but didn't want to ask Sollux if he was coming, thinking it would make him look desperate. He had dressed up in his black skinnies with a purple tank top with white fading lines, he had a royal purple jacket at the ready that might come in use, and coated his arms in rings and bangles. Wrapping his fathers scarf around his neck, he snapped a picture and posted it on his blog, being sure to pull the most serious face.

Though his procrastinating on the internet ceased when he heard the jingle of Mitunas keys and the opening of the apartment door. He was excited to go out he felt like he was going slightly stir crazy, although he didn't want to flaunt his excitement around as he was quick to jump back on his laptop. He began to skim his blog as he heard talking next door, awaiting the entrance of someone.

"Hey Eridan you ready to go get fitted for your uniform?" Mituna smiled out as the door creaked open to reveal Mituna. He was in a very casual outfit, with simple jeans and a black shirt with some writing Eridan couldn't make out along with a blue jumper, with the same red and blue shades as last time over his eyes. Eridan nodded as he closed his laptop, hiding his excitement for finally getting out of the house, and he followed Mituna out of his room. Cronus was lounging on the couch with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes; he must have had a hard night last night. Cronus had been going out for the past week and a half but only a few times Eridan had noticed he had been drinking.

Eridan snapped from his thoughts of Cronus as his eyes set on someone else, it was Sollux with his messy hair and all. He was wearing blue jeans that were nowhere near as tight as Eridans, and an awkward yellow shirt with a black open-zip jumper, and his fancy red and blue glasses. Eridan immediately approached Sollux and couldn't help but smile at him; he had hoped that Sollux would come with Mituna today.

"Hey Sollux, long time no see!" Eridan greeted as he heard Mituna begin to rant at Cronus about getting his ass up and coming.

"Yeah like a week or whatever" Sollux mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs slightly, Eridan immediately noticed the lack of technology in Sollux's hands and frowned.

"W-where is your DS?" He saw Sollux sigh and pocket his hands,

"Mituna took it off me, he thays that we thhould talk more, you know…" Sollux looked upset; Eridan thought it would be better to talk to Sollux in real life instead of on a computer. However Sollux continued to fiddle with his finger and tug at the bottom of his shirt, he obviously wasn't comfortable. Eridan reached into his pocket, grabbing the object in there and pulling it out with a plastered grin as he handed it to Sollux.

"Hey Sollux, think you can pass the level I'm up to on Candy Crush?" Eridan offered as Sollux took Eridans phone in his fiddling hands and paused for a second, looking almost thankful that Eridan had been able to read his actions.

"The code is F-I-S-H" Eridan added as Cronus made a loud grumble as Mituna helped him off the couch, Sollux grinned as he punched in the code.

"eheh you would Fith-Fathe" Sollux smirked as he searched Eridans apps for the game, Eridan just grinned as he watched Sollux for a moment. He was never going to admit he changed his code because Sollux had called him Fish-face last time they hung out.

"Alright here we go you kid'th are you- thollux theriouthly?" Mituna stared at the device in Sollux's hand though didn't speak a word, instead peered back to make sure that Cronus was trailing behind before mumbling something under his breath.

The group was quick to follow Mituna out of the apartment, Cronus had to be practically dragged into the Elevator and shoved into the passenger seat of Mitunas car, complaining the whole time that he either didn't want to come or that he wanted to drive his car. Mituna simply ignored the other male as he started up his car and the group set out on the quest for the uniforms.

* * *

After an almost silent car ride the car pulled up in a part of town that Eridan had never seen. It was a main road filled with stores of all sorts; it seemed more friendly then the other shopping complex Eridan had visited, though he bet it was a terrible place to be at night. Pushing that aside he practically leaped out of the car faster than everyone else and glanced about, looking at the various stores and what they had to offer him. It wasn't as classy as his old neighbourhood but at least he knew that he could pick up some decent enough clothing around here, with Cronus's okay first.

"thomeones eager." Mituna chuckled as everyone exited the car and Eridan couldn't help but return the grin, Hiding his grin under the warmth of his father's scarf.

"Here" Sollux mumbled as he nudged Eridan with the gadget in his hand, returning Eridans phone and shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to follow Cronus and Mituna down the main street. Eridan was quick to pocket the phone and jog up beside Sollux who walked along with the biggest frown he had ever seen.

"It can't be that bad can it? It's just a uniform." Eridan asked Sollux as they walked along and Sollux sighed.

"It's not that, Mituna knows my thize tho I don't underthand why I even have to be here" He grumbled as Eridan tried not to look disappointed.

"That sucks I guess…" Eridan replied before glancing at the windows of the passing shops, not really paying attention to what was in them. He didn't want to get upset over the fact that Sollux didn't want to be there, so he hid his frown amongst the build of his scarf.

Cronus however was being worst then a child as the group walked along, he began dragging his feet and sighing loudly, it wasn't long before the verbal complaints began.

"Mit, Mit seriously, I'm fucking hungry… Mit, I'm going to be serious, listen, Mit I'm hung-over I can't deal with this, Miiiiiiiit seriously I'm going to die!" Eridan found it amusing, mostly because Mituna was able to ignore it and continued along the main street.

"Mituna you are the worst, you know that? Here I am starving and you don't care, why must you starve me?" Cronus continued as Mituna continued to ignore him, making Cronus scowl and reach into his jacket and retrieve his cigarettes. Eridan watched Cronus as he slipped one into his mouth and raised his hands with the lighter to light it up, only for it to be yanked away by Mituna.

"Cronuth'th you know you won't be hungry after a thmoke, tho congratulation'th you win I will take you to get thomething to eat" Mituna grumbled as he took the smoke away from Cronus and flung it away, looking satisfied.

"Alright Mit, I could go for a bu-"

"On two condition'th, firthly we are going to go somewhere with actual food, and don't thay cheap takeaway ith actual food." Cronus smirked as they walked, hating how much Mituna could read him.

"Sure babe if that's what you want I'll take you any place anytime anywh—"

Thecondaly, We are going to get Thollux and Eridan fitted for their uniform'th before there ith any food." Cronus's smirk faded into a frown as Mituna turned the corner with a sleek smile.

"But Mit, I can't last that long I, who knows how long it takes!?" Cronus objected as he joined Mituna's side as Eridan spotted a store up ahead coated with different uniforms and guessed this must be the store they were going to.

"It take'th half an hour top'th." Mituna smirked out as he opened the door and held it open for the rest of his group as Cronus sighed loudly and glanced about.

"I'm going to diiiiie" Cronus stretched out as Eridan glanced about at the uniforms on the shelves, they consisted of mostly dull blues and greens, with the off yellow and red to shake it up. However none of the uniforms looked anything like his previous schools classic slacks and collared shirt, though he didn't expect much it was a public school.

Mituna and Sollux seemed to know where they were going as they thankfully walked past the bright yellow uniforms and headed towards the back, where Eridan guessed the high school uniforms where kept.

"This is your new uniform Eridan." Mituna announced as Eridan peered up at the back wall where somewhat creepy mannequins wore the entire uniform. Dark blue slacks that seemed to be oversized at the ankles, a white shirt which was so low quality that if it was cold or raining it would become see-through. A V-neck woollen jumper that practically screamed "Wool will cling to me once you wash me" and classic black polished shoes, with a hideous green tie. It nearly made him cringe, was there a blazer? Or an alternative jumper or a jersey? Anything but the fashion disaster that reeked in front of his eyes?

"Eridan, you okay?" Sollux questioned as Eridan broke his staring contest and peered at Sollux and Mituna who were watching him as he struggled to make words.

"I-I-I'm fine" He stuttered out as Mituna raised an eyebrow, not fully believing him.

"come on then let'th get your meathurement'th." Mituna got the attention of the lady behind the counter as she approached them with a grin, what was she smiling about, the fact that Eridan was about to be wearing the ugliest uniform he had ever laid eyes on?

The lady was nice as she took his measurements, and then took sollux's, making small chat as Mituna and Cronus spoke to each other. However after she had finished taking their measurements she sat up and worked something out on the note pad.

"I'll go get your sizes, I'll be right back" she smiled out as she practically bounced into the back room as Eridan sighed and slicked his hair up again, these uniforms weren't even custom made, he was a "size".

The lady quickly returned with two sets of the uniforms pants and shirts as she handed them to the boys.

"change-rooms are to your right, if you need a change of clothes just give us a holler" Eridan simply gazed down at the clothes as Mituna placed a gentle hand on Eridans back to encourage him towards the change room. Sollux quickly entered the room next to his and the shuffling of his clothes could be heard as Eridan simply closed the door and sighed.

This uniform was hideous and was a constant reminder of what he had lost, though he brushed a hand through his hair and began to undress. He was quick to change into the uniform and look in the mirror with a frown; he looked ridiculous the colours clashed with his hair and made him look plain.

He stepped out of the change room to see Sollux already out and showing Mituna how the uniform fits on him. Eridan peered over at Cronus who was leaning near the exit of the store, obviously waiting for them. Though before he could look away Mituna was tugging at the sleeve of his shirt softly and gazing at how well it fitted him.

"Look'th like it fit'th, how do you feel Eridan?" Eridan gazed down at his feet, suddenly wishing he had slipped his father's scarf around his neck because his heart sunk.

"I feel stupid…" He mumbled slightly as Mituna frowned at Eridan before turning to the girl waiting for his words.

"We will take two of each." Mituna called before turning back to Eridan and frowning at the kids disapproving face.

"I'm thorry Eridan but that'th the uniform ." Mituna frowned out as Sollux slumped back into the change room and Eridan went to do the same however Mituna stopped him.

"If it make'th you feel any better me and Cronuth had to wear that uniform too." Mituna offered as Eridan re-entered the change room, a small grin finding its way onto his lips as he thought of how dumb Cronus would look in the uniform.

* * *

The rest of the time in the shop was quick as Mituna and Cronus had to wait for the girls to fold all the clothes and pack them away. The group arrived back at Mitunas car and loaded up the bags filled with the uniform.

"Oh yes you know what time it is now?" Cronus questioned Mituna as they closed the car again as Sollux and Eridan waited for them on the footpath.

"I guethth we could go out for a little thomething." Mituna teased as they joined Eridan and Sollux on the footpath.

"Wait a thecond I thought you thaid we were jutht getting the uniformth then we were going home!" Sollux grumbled at Mituna who shrugged.

"Lookth like thereth been a change of plan'th!" Mituna beamed happily as the two older males began down the path again and Eridan followed. Sollux however grumbled something about his computer and dragged his feet as Eridan peered at him with a frown. Though it wasn't long before they had past the previous corner they had turned off to go to the uniform shop.

Cronus looked as if he knew where he was going, Eridan watched him peer around shyly as his hand reached down and entangled with Mitunas. Eridan sunk into his scarf as he watched Cronus pretend he hadn't done anything and Mituna lean closer to him. He thought it was cute and it made his smile widen, he had never seen Cronus be so lovely and guessed it was a once off thing.

Cronus and Mituna came to a halt in front of a small Japanese restaurant, although it looked like it served good quality food.

"You're like half Asian right Mit?" Cronus asked as he let go of Mitunas hand and entered the restaurant, holding the door open for the others as they entered.

"No I'm not my dad jutht worked in Asia for a while." Mituna informed Cronus as Eridan and Sollux peered around. It was a nice small restaurant and smelt nice, like cooking pork, and the sounds of small conversations and frying food filled the building. It wasn't decorated too much but did have various Japanese looking nick-nacks spread over the tables and around the store in random places.

The group was led by a nice looking lady and seated at two tables, Sollux taking the seat by Eridan and Cronus and Mituna sitting opposite them. Eridan glanced about as he heard Cronus and Mituna start mumbling to each other as they read over the menu, avoiding looking at Sollux who had his arms crossed and did not look pleased. However Sollux soon grabbed the menu and gave it a glimpse before sliding it in front of Eridan allowing him to grab it and glance at it.

He couldn't help but grin behind the menu as he peered up to see Mituna resting his head on Cronus's shoulder as the discussed the menu. He sunk into his scarf as he read the various Japanese dishes and smiled as he realised they had palette's of sushi.

That was Eridan and his father's favourite dish, they had it at least once a month. His father would always take him to the store down the road from there house, the classy one where you had to take off your shoes and sit on your knees. His father would always wear funny socks so the waiters would give him a funny look, all just to make him laugh and he did every time.

But he wasn't with his dad at the classy place down the road from his nice house, in which he was raised; he was at a small restaurant with three almost complete strangers in which he was nothing but an inconvenience to. He sighed and placed the menu down and sunk further into his scarf.

"Don't like Japanethe?" Sollux questioned as Eridan shook his head, he loved Japanese, though the memories of his father made him not feel like eating. Eridan reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, he couldn't let his thoughts ruin his day out, he used the phone to distract himself until a bigger hand grabbed the top of it and tugged.

"Eridan do I have to take thith off you? It'th kind of unfair cauthe I took thollux'th phone off him." Mituna frowned as Eridan again, shook his head and pocketed his phone as the lady came over to their table. She asked everyone what they wanted, Mituna got some kind of ramen, the same with Sollux, Eridan got the small sushi platter and Cronus got the bigger sushi platter.

Eridan glimpsed up at Cronus and caught his eyes for a second before turning to Mituna and starting a conversation about work. Eridan found it interesting that Cronus had ordered the same thing as him, well they were related in some way.

"You a lot lethth talkative than I thought you would be." Sollux mumbled to Eridan as he snapped out of his trance and gave Sollux a plastered grin.

"I'm sorry, w-what did you w-want to talk about?" Eridan questioned as Sollux bit his lip as he twiddled with his thumbs in his lap, give a slight shrug.

"I don't know, you jutht looked tho happy when we firtht left and I wath actually getting ready for an ear-full about what you had done thith week, but now you are being quiet." Sollux tried to seem uninterested but the way he watched Eridan awkwardly showed otherwise as Eridan sighed.

"w-well lest just say this day seemed like fun but now-w, don't w-worry, I'm sorry for lettin' you dow-wn Sollux" Eridan frowned out as Sollux glanced at the table and continued to twiddle his thumbs.

"Am I the reathon you're not having fun?" he mumbled as Eridan sat up and shook his head.

"No it's not you, it's me I just, you know-w startin' to adjust to the fact that my dad is gone and stuff, I don't w-want to bother you w-with it." Sollux gave a nod though stopped and sat in thought for a second before turning to Eridan.

"Wait your dad ith gone? What do you mean, like to another country or…"

"Dead, my father passed away." Eridan fell into a whisper as he glanced at the table, he could feel Sollux giving him those eyes, the ones laced with pity towards him, Sollux was hesitant to speak.

"And what about your mum?" Eridan found a sad smile tug onto his lips as he peered anywhere but Sollux.

"She is also gone, she died of cancer when I was four, I never really met her." Eridan smiled out as he sunk back into his scarf with a plastered smile. He noticed that the table had gone quite as Mituna must have overheard Sollux's questioning because he was also glancing at Eridan with pity, he could feel it.

"Hey what's wrong with that? no need to get all depressed about it!" Cronus chuckled out, a chuckle that made a shiver run down Eridans spine, he didn't know why but it was so familiar. Mituna gabbed Cronus's side harshly though Cronus merely flinched then continued to chuckle as Mituna hushed him. Eridan however stayed quiet as Sollux glanced away, taking in all this information.

Mituna continued to grumble at Cronus, mumbling about how wrong he is and that it was a sensitive topic that could offend Eridan. However Eridan wasn't offended, he had been so shaken up about it when it had happened. He swore he cried for a week, but soon enough he realised that crying will get you nowhere and stopped, there was no time to be upset, his dad wouldn't have wanted him to be sad.

"I'm thorry to hear that…" Sollux mumbled, the two fell silent however Sollux didn't glance at him, an awkward feeling hung above the boys. However the silence was broken as a lady walked across the room with their food, placing each appropriate bowl in front of the males.

The group ate mostly silently despite the small conversations between Cronus and Mituna due to Cronus stealing noodles from Mitunas plate. Eridan poked at his food and still had a few pieces left as he sat slouched, the mention of his father had just drained his energy. Sollux continued to eat, quietly with the occasional glance at Eridan, making Eridans movements slow cautiously.

"Hey Eridan?" Sollux mumbled as he stopped digging into his bowl of noodles and peered at Eridan again as Eridan stopped poking the prawn hand roll and raised his eyebrow as he glanced over at him.

"what's that tathte like?" Sollux asked, Eridan peered back down at the small roll that clearly hadn't had a bite taken out of it and then back at Sollux.

"Prawns… would you like some?" Sollux gave Eridan a slight grin,

"Yeah if that'th okay, I never order anything but ramen, cauthe thushi never caught my eyeth but, that actually lookth nice." Sollux informed before reaching over with his chopstick and picked up the shushi with ease, before dipping it in Eridans soy sauce and taking a clean bite. Eridan watched his jaw move as he chewed in thought assessing the taste, Before he swallowed, facing Eridan once more.

"Wow okay that wath pretty good" Sollux nodded before grabbing his glass of coke and take a small sip, Eridan sunk back into his previous position and eyed off the sushi that Sollux had taken a bite out of.

"You can finish this piece if you w-want, I'm full." Sollux stopped eating his ramen once more and finished the food in his mouth.

"But you barely touched it you had like one roll." Sollux pointed out as Eridan scanned the four rolls left though remained uninterested.

"It's fine, take it, I'll be back." Eridan stood from the table unannounced as Mituna flashed him a look, Eridan would've said were he was going but it was made clear when he started to walk toward the bathroom sign. Hearing Cronus continuing their conversation despite the fact Mituna was watching Eridans every move.

Eridan walked into the bathroom, he didn't even have to go he just didn't want to be at the table anymore with the awkward conversations despite Sollux's attempt. Eridan simply entered a stall and lifted the lid down as he locked the door and sat on top of the toilet, bringing his legs up to his chest with a loud sigh.

Maybe he was just overreacting but the mention of his dad still hurt, even if he acted as if it didn't, it made his stomach churn when he thought about it. He buried his head in his knees slightly, he knew that he wouldn't be able to cry but he felt alone, despite the Captors attempts.

He really missed his dad.

* * *

Eridan didn't know how long he sat there but soon enough the squeak of the bathroom door jolted him from the warming thoughts of his father as he stared at the end of his stall as carful footsteps approached.

"Eridan… you in there?" it was Mituna, he gently tapped the door of the stall and Eridan placed his feet down and twiddled his thumbs.

"yeah…" Eridan replied grabbing the side of his scarf to distract his hands as he watched Mituna shift his weight from foot to foot slowly.

"You have been in there for twenty minuteth… are you okay?" Eridan sat in silence, he really didn't want to talk about his problems and ruin this day out.

"Yeah I'm alright"

"Well then are you going to come out? We are leaving thoon" Mituna informed, Eridan stared at the set of feet for a moment not wanting to raise any suspicions as he got up and unlocked the stall quickly. However Mituna didn't move as he watched the boy with the same sympathetic look that Eridan was trying to avoid before. Though before he could Mitunas skinny arms wrapped around his torso as he was brought into a very warm hug, he froze as he stared at the cologne and honey smelling torso that he was pressed against.

"Look Eridan I'm thorry that thollux athked about your father and I really have no idea what your feeling but… uh I jutht want you to know if you need anything, don't hethitate to call me." Eridan took in the words but did not move, for moments he stayed like this before the warmth from Mituna started to sink in and coat his entire body. In this very moment he felt safe, protected, warm and definately not alone, he felt as if he had found the brother he had never had as he pushed into Mituna slightly.

"I mean it though, if you're hungry, thad, tired, feeling thick or even jutht need to talk call me, I always answer, if not I'm altheep tho keep calling." Mituna continued as Eridan closed his eyes, he had forgotten they were in a bathroom at a crappy restaurant because right now it didn't matter.

"It mutht be hard, and you're a tuff kid, but thometimeth even the people who act tuff need thomeone, that'th thomething you and Cro both thare." Mituna smiled out as Eridan thought about what he said, Cronus wasn't such a tuff guy huh? That made him smile as Mituna pulled back and gave him a caring look.

"Come on, Cro want'th to get out of here" Mituna sighed before opening the bathroom door and let Eridan exit before him as he made his way back to the table where Sollux and Cronus sat, his plate was missing two rolls and one remained.

" So Mit, did he shit himself?" Cronus chuckled as Mituna slipped in beside him as Eridan did the same, however Cronus got a hard glare from Mituna.

"No like I said he jutht needed thome thpace." Mituna grumbled flashing Eridan a small grin before Eridan peered away at the empty bowls on the table.

"Well that's good I suppose, but anyway we have to get moving!" Cronus grinned out as he stood and Mituna gave him a glance.

"Cro, I jutht that down, thtop being rude." Mituna sighed before Cronus got out of his chair and offered his hand with a massive smirk.

"but I feel like going to get ice-cream, care to join me babe?" Mituna stared for a moment and Eridan peered up to glance at the two men avoiding Sollux's gaze.

"Fine, but I'm not getting any icecream." Mituna pouted before taking Cronus's hand and linked their fingers before descending toward the counter to get the bill. Sollux cleared his throat loudly catching Eridans attention as he peered at him.

"your not… upthet at me right, cauthe I didn't mean to offend you..." Sollux mumbled before the two boys eyes locked on each other behind glasses.

"No I'm not upset, definately not at you, I just didn't feel good." Eridan lied however he wasn't mad at Sollux, just a little touchy about the topic of his father still.

"Hey Come on, the ice-cream isn't going to magically appear in my hand now is it?" Cronus smirked as he strolled over to Mituna and held out his hand.

"Me-Man?" He offered before Mituna took it and grumbled under his breath as he was helped up and they approached the front desk to pay for their meal. Eridan and Sollux sat in silence for a moment before Sollux spoke up yet again.

"Hey… maybe if you need a place to thit at thchool, I could convince KK to let you thit with uth…" Sollux mumbled as if he was a bit unsure of his own decision as Eridan sat in thought, he had already assumed that he would sit with Sollux and his group but obviously Sollux thought differently.

"Thanks…" Eridan questioned the tone in his own voice before Sollux seemed to catch on slightly as he let out a small sigh and faced Eridan once more, their glasses covered eyes locking.

"It'th not that I didn't want you to thit with me, it'th jutht, you could… do lot'th better… you'll thee." Sollux mumbled before Cronus and Mituna returned hand in hand.

"Come on you kids, the ice-cream parlour is just down the street" Cronus mumbled excitedly as he didn't wait for them to keep up but instead began to drag Mituna out of the store. Both boys stood as Eridan adjusted his scarf before exiting and tagging behind the other two, standing by Sollux as he did. He silently watched the two older men in front of him walk hand in hand. He admired the way that they both held each other's hand tightly, neither side slacking which surprised him, on Cronus's behalf. He rose a curious eyebrow as he stared at the two, he wondered how Cronus ever got together with Mituna, they were an odd match but it somehow worked.

"Thomething on your mind?" Sollux's lisped filled voice snapped Eridan out of his trance as he peered over at him in thought for a second.

"yes actually, Do you know how-w long Cronus and Mituna hav-ve been seeing each other?" He doubted that Sollux knew, let alone cared about his brothers relationship.

"Thince I wath theven, so I guethth that maketh it theven yearth now?" Sollux grumbled as Eridan snapped his attention back to the males as Cronus listened to Mituna talk about his boss with a bright grin. Seven whole years, Cronus had managed to be in a relationship for seven years? It made Eridan question how the hell Mituna dealt with Cronus for that long, Eridan had been with him for a week and was already planning how he could get away from him.

Though as he watched Cronus lean over to peck Mitunas cheek as if to say "sorry" Eridan frowned harder. He thought of the guy in the red jumper, he knew that something more than talking went on in the other room and from the looks of Cronus in the morning it wasn't pleasant. It twisted his stomach knowing that Cronus was willing to give up a relationship like Mitunas for whatever he was discussing with the other man.

Eridan sighed slightly, he wanted to tell Mituna about the other man but it wasn't his place to do so, however Cronus would have to be extra careful if he didn't want to get caught. Eridan didn't want to see this relationship shatter as it seemed to make both sides extremely happy.

"Oh yea here we are doll, thirty flavours and- wait Mit, they don't got your favourite flavour, you know My dic—"

"CRONUTH" Mituna elbowed him in the stomach, making him cringe and chuckle before quickly reaching down and giving Mitunas butt a quick pinch. Mituna froze up before growling and going to hit Cronus again Playfully but Cronus had disappeared up and into the store, holding the door open for him and the kids as they all entered.

The ice-cream store was average, white walls with pictures of Ice-cream, a glass case by the cash register where the flavours were displayed, there was no smell it was just cold and a perky blonde haired girl stood behind the counter. She glanced between all of the boys, questioning their relations in her head as they looked over the flavours.

Mituna was grumbling about inappropriate public affection though was silenced when Cronus slipped behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him close, whispering a small "you liked it" into his ear. It didn't take long before Cronus spoke up once more, this time to the lady,

"I'll have a double scoop, with lemon and strawberry gelato in a waffle cone." She nodded and began to make the requested cone.

"Rathpberry and blueberry, waffle cone." Sollux mumbled as he pointed to the flavours, she quickly began to make it after putting Cronus's on a stand.

"Cookieth and cream, thingle cone, regular." Mituna ordered as Cronus chuckled and untangled himself from the other man and grabbed his large cone.

"Regular cone, hmm?" Cronus questioned as Mituna approached the counter and took the cone from the lady with a nod.

'Yeah well what can I thay, I gueth I like regular thingth." He smirked out as he gave Cronus a once over implying he was regular as his mouth fell open at Mituna sass. Straightening up as Mituna returned the previous butt pinch as he walked back to the table with a sway of his hips before Cronus could say anything.

"ha, well kid what do you want?" Cronus asked Eridan who shrugged and shook his head however before he could say he didn't want any Cronus spoke up.

"He will have a blue heaven gelato, single, plain cone" Cronus ordered as he handed Sollux his big cone and followed his brother to the table near the window. Cronus was quick to slip the women a fifty dollar bill and collected his change, however when he was handing Eridan his cone they exchanged a glance. Eridan couldn't tell what Cronus was trying to express in that glance but maybe it was slight worry, but probably not.

They joined the other men at the table, Eridan slipped next to Sollux and Cronus next to Mituna as he gave Mitunas ice-cream a quick lick before getting a smile from Mituna.

The group sat like this for a while, Eridan only nibbled at his ice-cream before throwing it out and returning to the table and staring out the window. He could here Sollux start humming between licks of his ice-cream quietly, and Mituna was talking about some guy at work that he ripped off as Cronus actually listened. Eridan though watched the park across the road, blocking everything out as he stared.

"hey Eridan try thith" Sollux nudged his shoulder gently, Eridan turned slowly a bored expression on his face as Sollux offered him his cone. Eridan gazed at the cone that was offered to him, the red and blue had combined and made a purple mix in the middle, he hesitated gazing over the coat of saliva. Though Sollux had a small side grin showing some pride in his creation, Eridan couldn't say no. He took the cone and took a testing lick, it was sweet but nice and smooth and had a nice smell to it. He found a smile drift to his lips as he went to hand it back but Sollux shook his head, insisting.

Eridan turned with the cone giving it a few lazy licks as he stared out of the window again, the flavours of the ice-cream giving the view a nice feeling to it now.

However when he peered back, tired of the blend of ice-cream and the view he realised he had eaten half of the ice-cream and flushed slight, clearly embarrassed from his gluttony. Sollux didn't seem to mind as he took the cone and continued the rest of it, Eridan couldn't help but grin as he shuffled his scarf up to cover his grin.

* * *

The group finished up and Cronus stood with a stretch and a yawn, helping Mituna stand as he waited for the kids to stand up before grabbing Mitunas hand.

"Man, I could really go for a slice." He mumbled giving Mituna a glance,

"No you jutht ate, and bethideth thome of uth have jobth to go to." Mituna checked his phone for the time.

"But Mit, I got the munchies, I'm still hungry." Cronus whined as if he was a child begging for a new toy and Mituna shook his head.

"Well then you can wait till you get home and how much did you." Mitunas voice dropped to a whisper as Eridan couldn't make out the rest of the sentence, not that he was fully engaged in the conversation anyway. Though Cronus burst into laughter a few seconds later and Mituna looked deadly serious the whole time.

"I only had a little up okay, geeze what are you my ma?" He chuckled as Mituna shook his head in disappointment and Eridan sighed. He had no idea what that was about, and the feeling in his gut told him he really shouldn't pry.

They all managed to make it back to the car as Cronus insisted on going for more food but Mituna ignored his protest and practically had to force the man into the car.

The trip home was short and filled with only the sounds of Mituna and Cronus talking about who knows what, but they seemed content. As for him and Sollux, well Sollux didn't seem like he wanted to talk and the silence between the two of them was quiet comfortable.

So without disrupting it the group managed to get to the apartment building and up into Cronus's apartment without speaking much and as soon as they entered Mituna broke the silence.

"Well I gueth I'll be taking thollux home now" Mituna stretched out as Cronus fell onto the couch lazily before reaching in his pocket and whipping out a packet of smokes.

"Alrightly bye my chicky-D" Cronus smirked as he went to light up the smoke but Mituna stomped over there and removed it.

"Not inthide, it'th not good for Eridan, you have a balcony uthe it." Mituna gritted out as Cronus groaned and sat up , grabbing Mitunas hand as he helped himself up. Entwining their fingers and gently pulling Mituna forward to bring him into a soft kiss, Mituna seemed to pout slightly but returned the kiss all the same.

"Not in front of the kid'th" Mituna mumbled as he pulled away, however Cronus was quick to swoop his arms around the other man's waist and clash their lips once more, giving a more loving passionate kiss that Mituna returned. Eridan and Sollux both turned around to face the door, not gazing at each other, both embarrassed for Cronus and Mituna.

However moments past and Mituna approached the two with a grin.

"Time to go, thay goodbye thollux" he grinned out, walking past his brother and towards the door, Sollux sighed.

"Bye Eridan, thee you at thchool." He grumbled before exiting with his brother, closing the door as they left. Eridan stood there for a moment in thought, that's right he started school next Monday, he had completely forgotten.

"Yo kid, I'm getting pizza, want anything?" Cronus asked as he slid open the balcony window with his phone in hand.

"No thanks" Eridan mumbled as he departed for his room in thought,

What was school going to be like?


End file.
